El peso de una promesa
by yara sosa
Summary: Anna Arendelle y Elsa Frozen crecen en el mismo orfanato siendo inseparables, con el paso del tiempo la vida les lleva por caminos muy opuestos ¿Serán capaces de reencontrarse? Adaptacion de un swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**El peso de una promesa**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **HUÉRFANAS**

 **Hola chicos he vuelto con este maravilloso estupendo magnifico fanfiction titulado El peso de una promesa quiero aclarar QUE ESTE FANFICTION NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL FANFICTION ORIGINAL LLAMADO EL PESO DE UNA PROMESA ESCRITO POR FANCLERE QUE ENREALIDAD ES UN SWANQUEEN**

 **REPITO ESTE FANFITION NO ME PERTENCE SOLO LO ADAPTE A ELSANNA CON LA APROVACION DE LA ESCRITORA FANCLERE**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON EXCLUSIVOS LOS PERSONAJES DE DISNEY Y LA HISTORIA ES DE FANCLERE SOLO HICE LA ADAPTACION AL ELSANNA**

Era ya tarde cuando llegó a su apartamento, un pequeño habitáculo donde la soledad la saludaba desde cada rincón, desde cada una de sus paredes, desnudas y sin un solo ornamento, una casa vacía de recuerdos, vacía como ella.

Sus ojos azulverdosos, con evidentes signos de cansancio y una mueca amarga en sus labios, volvía a ser su cumpleaños, cumplía veinticinco pero no le importaba, detestaba ese día, detestaba cada momento que le recordaba un pasado feliz, una promesa rota.

Se sentó frente al televisor tras dejar su placa y su pistola sobre la mesa, estirar sus piernas sobre la mesa y subir el volumen para que las voces mecánicas del aparato le hicieran compañía.

Inconscientemente sus pensamientos se fueron muchos años atrás, demasiados, a momentos que ella no recordaba pero le habían relatado en demasiadas ocasiones, su mente voló nuevamente a Elsa.

Veinticinco años atrás:

Llovía insistentemente, era una noche lúgubre y oscura cuando los agentes de servicios sociales salían de ese orfanato tras dejar entre sus muros a aquella pequeña, huérfana de la noche a la mañana, esperando que pronto encontrara una familia que le diese todo lo que el destino le había quitado.

Dentro del orfanato, la directora arropaba en sus brazos a esa pequeña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de color azulverdoso, aun no definido, la pequeña de pocos meses de edad dormía serena en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna y revisaba el papeleo que le habían dejado aquellos hombres del estado.

Un accidente se había llevado la vida de los Arendelle, padres de esa pequeña que ahora tenía a su cargo. Su nombre era Anna, un bonito nombre, pensó mientras la acunaba con ternura. Era injusto que se hubiese quedado sola en el mundo y esperaba que encontrase pronto una familia.

De pronto un ruido tenue la sobresaltó y sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente quién había causado dicho sonido, solo una podía estar despierta y deambulando por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche, su Elsa.

Con el bebé aun en sus brazos salió de su despacho y encontró a la platinada de ojos azules justo en el comienzo de las largas escaleras, escabulléndose e intentando no hacer ruido, a pesar de que se quedó completamente quieta y dibujó en su rostro una expresión de horror al verse descubierta.

-Elsa, ven aquí ¿Qué haces despierta?

-"Quería ver a los hombres del gobierno"

-No eran hombres del gobierno, pero ya se han ido y tu señorita deberías estar durmiendo

-"¿Quién es Herga?"

-¿El bebé? Se llama Anna y esos hombres a los que has estado espiando la acaban de traer.

¬-"¿También es herfana?"

-Se dice huérfana pequeña y sí, también lo es

-"Entonces es mi hermana ¿Puedo cogerla?"

La directora del orfanato cogió a la pequeña de cuatro años y se la llevó con ella a su despacho. Llevaba prácticamente desde que nació y su padre había intentado cambiarla por algún tipo de droga. Era inteligente, despierta y extremadamente cariñosa, a pesar de que por el lastre que llevaba al ser hija de drogadictos ninguna familia llagaba a interesarse por ella por lo que aún no la habían adoptado.

La niña estaba feliz, se había librado de una reprimenda y había dejado de ser la pequeña de ese caserón. Una vez en el despachó se sentó en el gran sillón y, con gran alegría, cogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña, siguiendo las indicaciones de la directora para no despertarla y no hacerle ningún daño.

-No le tomes mucho cariño Elsa, sabes que en cualquier momento puede irse, al igual que tú.

-"Yo no me voy a ir, Anna tampoco, ahora es mi hermana"

-Puedes tenerla un ratito más pero te vas a dormir pronto, es tarde señorita

La directora se quedó mirando como Elsa mecía con cuidado y miraba con ojos curiosos el rostro del bebé. La platinada estaba muy sola, era la más pequeña del lugar y los mayores solían portarse bastante mal con ella, aunque no le importaba. Elsa era soñadora, inocente y con un mundo interior extenso, tenía una curiosidad inagotable y era muy propensa a desaparecer, meterse en problemas ya que le gustaba demasiado explorar y conocer. Al ver como acunaba a la pequeña Anna pensó que ojalá las adoptasen pronto, ambas necesitaban un hogar.

Ese deseo no se cumplió, los años iban pasando y Anna y Elsa, como dos hermanas, se volvieron inseparables, ahí donde una iba la otra la seguía. Se defendían y se apoyaban en cada travesura, en cada lío en los que se metían. Todas las familias que visitaban el lugar acababan convencidos de que eran hermanas y no las podían separar, por lo que ninguna de las dos abandonaba el orfanato aunque tampoco les importaba. Mientras estuvieran juntas eran felices, eran familia y su complicidad iba creciendo al igual que ellas.

La directora del orfanato, a la que las niñas cariñosamente llamaban Herga, acabó por hacerse la idea de que las tendría con ella hasta la mayoría de edad, ya que pasada la franja de los cinco años era muy difícil que una familia las eligiera a ninguna de las dos. Se convirtieron en sus niñas, su cobriza de ojos verdeazules y su platinada con los ojos azules, dos niñas que en su tierna infancia hicieron la promesa de estar juntas toda la vida, dos huérfanas que unidas formaban una familia.

Una promesa dibujada en pequeños diarios infantiles que con el paso de los años se volvió la razón de ser de ambas, una promesa que, veinte años después, seguía torturando a Anna Arendelle en su soledad, una promesa que Elsa había roto hacía demasiados años.

 **Bueno con esto llegamos al final del primer capitulo espero que les guste la historia no sean malos dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto se cuidan**


	2. La dama de negro

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LA DAMA DE NEGRO**

 **Hola chicos aquí estoy de regreso para traerles este nuevo capítulo este magnifica historia llamada el peso de una promesa recuerden chicos QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A FLANCLERE YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A ELSANNA**

 **ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A FLANCLERE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA Y QUIERO DESTACAR QUE LA VERSION ORIGINAL ES UN SWANQUEEN**

 **Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen, Enredados, Valient y la historia NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a Disney y Pixar y la historia le pertenece a Flanclere**

Amaneció, había dormido toda la noche pero no consiguió descansar un solo instante, incómoda como se durmió en aquel duro sillón. Ya tenía veinticinco años pero poco le importaba, había vuelto a pasar el día de su cumpleaños sola pues su vida era su trabajo, no tenía amigos, no tenía familia, no tenía nada más que una placa.

Ni siquiera conservaba sus deseos pues se había cansado de soplar una solitaria vela sobre un pequeño pastel, pidiendo siempre respuestas que nunca llegaron. ¿Qué había sido de Elsa? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? Desapareció sin rastro al cumplir los dieciocho, dejando atrás un río de promesas que no iba a cumplir.

Durante cuatro largos años esperó que volviera, que fuese a buscarla en algún momento, pero nunca lo hizo. Al cumplir ella la mayoría de edad supo que no volvería a ver a Elsa, pues no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, ni una sola llamada, ni una carta a su nombre… Al enfrentarse al mundo su platinada de ojos azules se había perdido para siempre.

En cierto modo un impulso infantil la empujó a entrar en la policía, sintiendo que desde ese puesto de trabajo tenía al menos una posibilidad de dar respuesta a sus incógnitas, encontrar a Elsa. En pocos años empezó a destacar por su perspicacia e inteligencia y promocionó, llegando a entrar en el FBI como ella deseaba, hacía no más de dos años.

Todo ese tiempo lo dedicó a buscar indicios de Elsa pero esta se había esfumado, no había nada, no existía en las bases de datos, en ninguna parte. Lo único que pudo conseguir fueron los documentos de servicios sociales que certificaban que Elsa Frozen pasaba a ser tutelada por el estado y su entrada en el orfanato donde ambas se criaron, después de eso nada. Descubrió que sus padres habían muerto hacía ya muchos años por sobredosis, drogadictos los dos, por lo que Elsa no podía estar con ellos en el caso de que lo hubiese intentado, la única posibilidad que le quedaba abierta era que se hubiese marchado del país, quizás a Europa como solían soñar de niñas y la simple idea de que se hubiese ido sin ella desgarraba su alma en mil pedazos. Pasaba el tiempo y los retazos de esa promesa susurrada en su tierna juventud aun torturaban su interior como el mismísimo fuego del infierno.

Se vistió lentamente y se marchó hacia su oficina, donde se le acumulaba el papeleo ya que el caso que tenía asignado era un quebradero de cabeza. Anti vicios no era con lo que había soñado toda la vida pero ese era su puesto, su labor consistía en desarticular bandas callejeras y traficantes de poca monta, a pesar de que ella quería dar el salto a esferas superiores y junto a un pequeño quipo, habían empezado a seguir e investigar a una de las bandas mafiosas más importantes de Boston, cuyo jefe era un italiano llamado Kristoff Ghiaccio y por sus manos pasaba más de la mitad del dinero negro del país. Traficantes de drogas, de armas, prostitución ilegal y mil títulos más que añadir a su currículum delictivo más no poseían prueba alguna para cazarlos.

Atrapada en medio del tráfico infernal, su mente no pudo evitar volar once años atrás, el último fin de semana que Elsa pasó con ella en el orfanato antes de marcharse y no volver. Con un pinzamiento de dolor y nostalgia recordó como habían pasado ese último día juntas, el día de su mayoría de edad. Podía ver en su mente los ojos azules de Elsa, el dulce aroma a chocolate que desprendía su cabello, sus hermosos labios, podía ver con claridad su sonrisa, llena de sueños, sus palabras llenas de promesas.

Aunque el recuerdo que más se repetía en su cabeza, anclado a su alma y grabado en su corazón, era el recuerdo de un beso. El beso que Elsa le regaló el mismo día en que cumplía dieciocho años, su primer beso y hasta el momento el único pues no había podido encontrar a nadie que despertara en ella sentimientos tan profundos como los que Elsa despertaba con solo una mirada, con solo un recuerdo perdido en su mente.

Sentía su ausencia en cada fibra de su ser, se había enamorado de ella siendo muy niña y aunque pasara el tiempo, ese amor infantil nunca la abandonó, no podía sacarla de su cabeza por mucho que lo intentara, ni a ella ni a ese dulce beso, suave y torpe, sus palabras, jurándole que volvería a ella, que iría a buscarla y juntas se marcharían lejos, tantas promesas rotas, sueños sin sentido que se convirtieron en simples deseos susurrados a una vela sobre un pastel, deseos que dejaron de tener sentido pues los años pasaban y Elsa acabó convirtiéndose en el recuerdo de un beso de niñas robado bajo las estrellas.

Cuando logró llegar a la oficina, su compañera ya estaba ahí, comiendo con gusto un donut de chocolate y provocándole una sonrisa. Merida era una muchacha alegre, con mucha vitalidad y bastante vivaracha, siempre lograba hacerla reír con sus tonterías y trabajar con ella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su puesto de trabajo. La saludó y le quitó uno de los donuts que tenía celosamente guardados en una caja, mientras se sentaba justo en frente y la interrogaba con la mirada.

Merida se limpió como pudo la comisura del labio, donde el chocolate había dejado su huella y rápidamente cogió una carpeta con una sonrisa en el rostro, convencida de que las noticias que tenía animarían a Anna en el acto.

-Jefa, no sabe lo que conseguimos ayer, es un bombazo

-"¿Qué tienes para mí? ¿Tiene que ver con Ghiaccio?"

-Indirectamente sí, jefa ¿Ha oído hablar de la dama de negro?

-"Claro que sí, es una especie de leyenda entre los mafiosos desde hace algunos años, es la preferida de Ghiaccio, es la mujer que está detrás de todo el tráfico de drogas en Corona"

-Y nadie ha visto nunca su cara, está en las sombras, es como un fantasma

-"Exacto, los pocos que la han visto no han visto su rostro, solo que viste de negro, de ahí el nombre"

-Pues desde ayer esa leyenda tiene cara jefa, hemos conseguido una fotografía bastante clara de la dama de negro mientras vigilábamos a Ghiaccio

-"¿Quién estaba vigilando a Ghiaccio? Creí que te encargarías tú de eso"

-Lo vigilamos Rapunzel y yo durante todo el día

-"¿Estás segura de que era la dama de negro y no cualquier mujer que visitara a Ghiaccio?"

-Era ella, estoy segura, vestía de negro por completo y sé que iba armada aunque a simple vista no se notara, Ghiaccio no sabe que lo estamos vigilando por lo que no tomó las precauciones necesarias. Los rumores sobre esa mujer son ciertos Jefa

-"¿Qué rumores?"

-Es increíblemente hermosa y misteriosa, a simple vista no parece peligrosa pero bastó ver cómo la miraban los hombres de Ghiaccio para certificar que debe serlo y mantiene una relación con él, más allá del plano profesional. La dama de negro es la favorita de Ghiaccio ya que también es su chica

-"¿Tienes aquí la fotografía? Si es clara quiero empapelar todas las comisarías de la zona con su cara, que todos la busquen, cuanto antes la pillemos antes le podemos hacer confesar y conseguir así pruebas para detener a Ghiaccio"

-La tengo jefa y es bastante clara dadas las circunstancias

Merida le tendió, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillando de alegría, la fotografía que consiguieron ella y su compañera la noche anterior.

En cuanto Anna la vio, su corazón se detuvo en el acto mientras se le secó la boca y se le congeló el aliento en la garganta. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro y, aun así pudo apreciar cada uno de los rasgos de esa mujer, unos rasgos que se sabía de memoria pues cada noche pensaba en ellos, cada día los recordaba sin quererlo.

La dama de negro tenía un nombre y su nombre era Elsa Frozen…..

 **Con esto se termina este nuevo capítulo de esta historia pronto actualizare la historia espero sus comentarios**

 **Comentarios**

 **Jenycullen.- aquí la actualización de la historia espero que te guste**


	3. Doloroso Descubrimiento

**Bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia el peso de una promesa recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a la autora FANCLERE yo solo la adapto a un Elsanna**

 **Los personajes de Frozen y la historia no me pertenece los personajes son de Disney la historia le pertenece a Fanclere**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 DOLOROSO DESCUBRIMIENTO**

 **Elsa:**

Sus zapatos de tacón resonaban en ese suelo de mármol mientras su melena bailaba al son de sus pasos. Recorría ese pasillo como llevaba haciendo ya demasiadas veces, un camino que conocía de memoria en dirección a ese lujoso piso del centro de Corona donde solía reunirse con Ghiaccio.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada más que en lo hermosas que encontraba las baldosas de ese lugar, no es que le faltara dinero, es más le sobraba capital ya que se había hecho de oro organizando todo el tráfico de estupefacientes que entraba en el país, simplemente no quería pensar cuántas vidas humanas habían pagado con su sangre cada una de esas baldosas.

Llegó finalmente a la entrada del ático y llamó al timbre. Un mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la condijo al salón, donde le esperaba Kristoff con una copa de vino en las manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Elsa levantó su máscara, sonriendo se acercó a él mientras se levantaba del sillón. Su porte era atrapante, su mirada café oscura y su exquisito gusto al vestir le daba un toque interesante, más ella conocía lo que había en su interior, un alma oscura, un asesino con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Ese hombre la agarró por la cintura, con un gesto claramente posesivo y besó sus labios con dureza. Hacía ya tiempo que se venía dando esa situación, él llamaba y ella acudía, sabiendo que no era la única de sus amantes pero sí su favorita, sabiendo que al meterse en su cama ganó privilegios dentro de la organización, ganó su protección y carta blanca para actuar como le viniera en gana.

Cuando separó por fin sus labios, Elsa no pudo evitar comparar sus besos con el dulce e inocente beso de dos niñas que se despedían en las puertas de un orfanato. Anna siempre estaba en su mente, Anna era el motivo por el cual no se había vuelto loca hacía tiempo.

La melodiosa voz con acento italiano de Ghiaccio la sacó de sus sueños con dicha cobriza, devolviéndola a la realidad.

- **¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un rato esperándote**

-"Vine dando un rodeo, ya sabes que soy precavida y creo que me están siguiendo"

- **Nadie te sigue, nadie te conoce mi dama negra, eres como un fantasma**

-"No importa si tardé, estoy aquí para ti"

Él la soltó y sirvió dos copas más, tendiéndole una a Elsa, está la recibió con gusto y dio un trago, degustando ese delicioso elixir.

- **¿Estás lista para mañana?**

-"Estoy preparada, el cargamento entrará en Corona sin problemas"

- **Lo sé, eres la mejor y sé que puedo confiar en ti**

Tras degustar el vino, el sin demora se la llevó al dormitorio para tomarla como suya, su posesión favorita, su chica favorita. Elsa ya estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndole creer que era especial en su vida, fingiendo pasión al besarlo y abrazarlo, fingiendo su placer y aumentando el ego de ese hombre que la tomaba como su propiedad.

Siempre supo que había otras como ellas, quizás mujeres que lo amaban de verdad, ella solo usaba su belleza para conseguir un objetivo y no pensaba darse por vencida.

Una vez agotado, no soltó su agarre y ella se apoyó en su pecho fingiendo comodidad y paz, más quería marcharse cuanto antes e hizo el amago de levantarse, él la retuvo entre sus brazos sin dejar que se moviera.

- **¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedas?**

 **-** "¿Y tu mujer? ¿No te echará de menos?"

- **Cree que estoy en Italia por negocios, esta noche quería quedarme contigo, si te hubiese conocido unos años antes Elsa, no me habría casado**

-"Me quedo un rato, pero luego me marcho, mañana tengo un día largo y sé que contigo no voy a descansar"

Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, siempre fingiendo, siempre mintiendo, siempre con la imagen de los ojos azulverdosos de una niña cobriza que aún se le aparecía en sus sueños.

 **Anna:**

No podía apartar los ojos de esa fotografía, no cabía duda de que era Elsa. Si la foto no estuviese en blanco y negro podría ver claramente el intenso azul de sus ojos, el tono blanco de su piel. Se quedó en shock unos instantes, su piel palideció mientras mil incógnitas se sumaban a las que ya tenía en la mente. ¿Qué te ha pasado Elsa? ¿Por qué estás metida en este mundo?

Merida miraba a su jefa preocupada, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando esa foto sin mostrar reacción, por lo que empezó a llamarla, sacándola del limbo en el que se había perdido su mente.

-"Jefa, ¿Dónde te has ido?"

- **¿Disculpa?**

-"No parecías estar en la tierra"

- **Es solo que me resulta familiar, pero creo que no la conozco. ¿Dices que es su chica? Ghiaccio está casado ¿En qué te basas para decir que es su chica?**

-"Bueno, debe ser su amante ya que entró en su apartamento perfectamente arreglada y cuando salió, muchas horas después, no le quedaba maquillaje e intentaba arreglar sus cabellos, supuse que era su chica"

- **Quiero esta foto en todas las comisarías, quiero que todos los agentes de Corona y de los alrededores tengan su cara, la quiero encerrada cuanto antes**

Merida se puso enseguida a trabajar mientras Anna salió de su puesto, con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer y vagó sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque, se sentó en un banco mirando hacia el lago mientras intentaba serenar el volcán que era su interior.

Había encontrado a Elsa, pero no como ella esperaba. El destino las había convertido en enemigas, traficante y policía más lo que más le dolía era que su Elsa, la mujer de la que llevaba demasiados años enamorada, era seguramente la otra de un mafioso corrupto y asesino. Los labios que una vez la besaron marcándola y robándole sus sentimientos, le pertenecían a otro, Elsa le pertenecía a otro hombre y eso la estaba devorando.

Mirando al lago no pudo frenar las lágrimas que le caían por sus mejillas, mientras sacaba su cartera y de esta, la única fotografía que conservaba del orfanato, en ese pequeño trozo de papel estaba ellas, cobriza y platinada sonriendo como si fueran las dueñas del mundo. Con un nudo en el estómago volvió a esconderla pues sabía que por mucho dolor que le causase, jamás podría deshacerse de esa fotografía.

 **Elsa:**

Salió de casa de Ghiaccio con prisa, su visita había durado más de lo que tenía previsto y, como siempre que se entregaba a él, se sintió sucia y vacía. Colocándose un casco de motorista que ocultaba su rostro por completo, se subió a su Harley y se marchó, volando sobre el asfalto, como si la velocidad pudiese borrar todas las caricias que ese hombre había regado por su cuerpo.

Llegó a su apartamento, era pequeño y sencillo a pesar de que tenía mucho capital, no le gustaba vivir con lujos. Se dio un largo baño, degustando una copa de coñac, el líquido abrasaba su garganta y le recordaba que estaba viva, le recordaba que tenía una meta por la que luchar y por la que daría la vida.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió a su caja fuerte, un lugar donde guardaba su más preciado tesoro, aquel que llevaba once años acompañándole e incitándola a seguir adelante cuando creía que se hundía.

Tras poner la combinación, sacó de dentro de la caja una pequeña fotografía, desde ella los ojos azulesverdoso de Anna, de una niña brillante y llena de sueños, un pequeño trozo de papel que le devolvía toda la fuerza que su trabajo le quitaba.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar la fotografía y en la soledad de su apartamento susurró una nueva promesa al viento.

-"Pronto, Anna, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos"


	4. Una noche sin estrellas

**Buenas noches chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de este hermoso fanfiction titulado el peso de una promesa escrito por FANCLERE la cual me dio permiso para adaptar su historia a una versión Elsanna**

 **Los personajes de Frozen y la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y la historia a FANCLERE**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 UNA NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS**

 **Elsa:**

Se había dormido casi a las tres de la mañana, estaba segura de que la estaban siguiendo pero no le importaba, estaba cerca de lograr uno de sus objetivos, estaba más cerca de Anna.

Se levantó y, a pesar de su cansancio, su rostro se mostraba fresco y bello, sin signos de malestar o de sueño. Su vestuario, negro por entero, el mismo que le había dado su apodo entre los miembros de la mafia, le recordaba el luto, el dolor que sentía al no haber vuelto al orfanato como prometió, no pudo hacerlo y tenía sus motivos, Anna tenía que comprenderlos y después la perdonaría.

Cogió su moto y se perdió entre las calles de Corona, prefería ese vehículo por encima de cualquier cosa ya que le permitía volar sobre el asfalto, meterse por rincones inaccesibles para los lujosos coches que Ghiaccio solía comprar y sobre todo, la volvía anónima ante todo el mundo. El casco oscuro ocultaba su rostro, los guantes ocultaban sus manos y, al hacerse una con la moto, por mucho que se acercase a un enemigo o a la policía jamás podrían identificarla.

El pantalón negro y ceñido, la cazadora de cuero también negra y botas altas era el atuendo que había elegido para ese día, a simple vista no llevaba nada encima pero en una de sus botas tenía escondido su revólver, esa noche seguramente tendría que usarlo.

Pronto llegó a su destino, un almacén aparentemente abandonado que Ghiaccio, con un nombre falso, tenía alquilado para guardar la mercancía. Los hombres de Kristoff, al verla, la dejaron pasar en el acto, dentro del recinto estaba todo preparado para pesar, separar y distribuir por el país toda la cocaína que esa noche entraría en Corona ante su atenta mirada.

Certificó que todo estaba en orden y se marchó, dando indicaciones precisas de cómo proceder una vez apareciese esa noche con el cargamento y se marchó. Condujo durante horas sin rumbo fijo, ordenando sus planes, sus ideas, intentando dejar atrás el miedo pues sabía que esa noche iba a cambiarlo todo.

Finalmente llegó a su refugio, una pequeña casa en medio de la nada, rodeada de bosque, muy cerca del pueblo donde solían veranear de niñas con el orfanato. Esa pequeña casa de madera la había construido hacía años con sus propias manos y era lo más parecido a un hogar que tenía.

Entró en la casa y cogió una cerveza, tomándola casi de un trago mientras se tiraba sobre una cama improvisada y cogía un teléfono de prepago que había comprado hacía unos días y aún no había usado y lo encendió.

Llamó a un número que conocía de memoria mientras bebía de esa lata y esperó… Tono tras tono hasta que, al otro lado de la línea, sonó una voz claramente conocida por ella, ya que sonrió cínicamente al oírla.

- **¿Quién es? ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?**

 **-** "Hans, ¿Me recuerdas?"

- **¿Elsa?**

-"Exactamente. Esta noche, a las nueve, bajo el puente"

- **Si Ghiaccio se entera estás muerta**

-"No, tú cuidarás de mí, lo sé, te harás rico con esto"

- **Cuidaré de ti solo por tener el placer de quitarle a Ghiaccio su juguete favorito**

-"No llegues tarde"

Colgó antes de que su interlocutor pudiese contestar y se estiró en la cama con los ojos azules mirando al techo, iba a jugarse la vida esa noche pero era necesario, ya era hora de darle a Ghiaccio el golpe maestro y deshacerse de él.

Cómoda sobre esa cama cayó dormida y por primera vez en días pudo descansar, se sentía segura en su cabaña del bosque. Tras unas horas de sueño reparador se despertó y, mirando la hora, se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo para perder así que se levantó, cogió su arma y la volvió a esconder en la bota y subió a la moto sin demora, poniendo rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Era una noche sin estrellas, oscura, solo el leve brillo de las farolas iluminaba ese lugar. Al llegar, Elsa encontró a los hombres de Ghiaccio y los saludó con un gesto de cabeza. El silencio era la clave para ese tipo de operación, no podían permitirse ningún fallo.

Cerca de las nueve recibieron el cargamento, y los hombres de Ghiaccio lo cargaron en la camioneta, cuando terminaron de cargarlo, Elsa sacó su pistola con el silenciador y terminó con ellos sin inmutarse, disparos certeros que no se vieron venir. Acababa de traicionar a Kristoff Ghiaccio y le acababa de costar muchos millones en mercancía.

A las nueve, puntual, se presentó Hans Southern Islands, el hombre con el que había quedado por teléfono. Él y sus hombres cargaron el cargamento a su propio camión, bajo la atenta vista de Elsa que sonreía cínica. Hans se acercó a ella y encendió un cigarrillo, invitando a Elsa a fumar con él.

- **La dama negra traicionando a Ghiaccio y entregando su mercancía a la competencia ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-** "Me siento formidable, Ghiaccio lo merecía"

- **Vamos Elsa, no puedes volver a casa ni a ninguna parte que Ghiaccio conozca, a partir de mañana le pondrá precio a tu cabeza**

-"Confío que no dejarás que me hagan daño Southern Islands"

- **Supones bien, nunca dejaría que te hagan daño**

Los ojos oscuros de Hans se clavaron en los suyos y Elsa pudo ver en ellos pasión y deseo, su belleza nuevamente le servía como arma, sabía que con una mirada, con unas simples palabras podría tener a Southern Islands comiendo de su mano y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, tenerlo a sus pies.

Subió en su moto y siguió a la furgoneta hasta el almacén donde otros de sus hombres les estaban esperando para pesar y distribuir la cocaína. Hans le dio a Elsa indicaciones de cómo llegar a un piso franco que tenía preparado para ocultarla.

Volvió a salir bajo ese manto oscuro sin estrellas, sabía que a partir de ese momento debía huir, la tranquilidad con la que había vivido los últimos años se había terminado, había traicionado al hombre que la protegía y se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pactando con un hombre peor que el, el demonio como Hans Southern Islands, pero su alma estaba tranquila y serena. Llevaba encima la fotografía de su Anna y estuviera donde estuviera siempre pensaba en su Cobriza, aunque esta no lo supiera, Elsa había seguido sus pasos, sabía a qué se dedicaba, la había seguido en alguna ocasión sin ser vista, aunque era una tortura ya que tenerla tan cerca sin poder darse a ver, sin poder darse a conocer, sentirla tan lejos, le dolía demasiado y antes de volver a ella necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado.

Esa noche durmió sin sueños, descansando y liberándose de las tensiones acumuladas durante esos días, durmió pensando en los ojos azulverdoso de Anna sin saber que por mucho que ella lo evitara el destino ya había jugado sus cartas y que se encontrarían mucho antes de lo previsto.


	5. PESADILLAS

**CAPÍTULO 5 PESADILLAS**

 **Hello chicos he vuelto con otro capítulo de este hermoso fanfiction recuerden que este fanfiction no me pertenece le pertenece a FLANCLERE yo solamente lo adapte a Elsanna**

 **Los personajes de Frozen y la historia no me pertencen los personajes son propiedad de Disney y la historia de la autora FLANCLERE**

 **Anna:**

Tras el día más largo y duro de su vida, deambuló por las calles de Corona sin ganas de llegar a casa, sin ganas de llegar a un apartamento vacío donde los recuerdos atormentarían su alma. Intentaba ser fuerte y afrontar la nueva situación pero la realidad era que descubrir que Elsa trabajaba para Ghiaccio la había trastornado. Su Elsa era una delincuente, pertenecía a la mafia, traficaba con drogas y a saber con qué más y, no contentándose con destrozar su vida junto a esas compañías, era la amante del magnate de las drogas más peligroso de la zona.

Dolía en exceso pensar que aquella niña que le regaló tantos momentos magníficos en su infancia, que la protegió y la cuidó durante toda su juventud, ahora fuese una asesina, una traficante, una mujer de mala vida.

Se perdió en un bar, copa tras copa, intentó borrar la imagen de sus labios robándole aquel beso que había marcado su existencia. Los labios de Elsa ya no serían jamás los mismos, no después de habérselos regalado a él. Intentaba entender el por qué, comprender qué pasaba por la mente de la platinada, cuando empezó a frecuentar a esa gente, cómo se metió en el mundo de las drogas cuando estas mismas le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de crecer junto a una familia estructurada, no era capaz de comprenderlo.

¿Estaría enamorada de Ghiaccio? Eso explicaría porque se había dejado atrapar por ese mundo de corrupción y delincuencia, mas esa idea le revolvió las tripas mientras no pudo retener más tiempo las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando un fino hilo negro durante su recorrido.

Finalmente el sentido común pudo contra su dolor y, antes de que el alcohol la dejara incapacitada, decidió marcharse a casa pues debía descansar, al día siguiente empezaría la auténtica operación contra Ghiaccio y al día siguiente todas las comisarías se pondrían en marcha buscando a Elsa, no se le iba a escapar.

Entró en su apartamento sin fijar la vista en ninguna parte, directa a su dormitorio y, sin apenas desvestirse, se tiró sobre el colchón, estallando en un llanto liberador que sacaba de ella toda la carga emocional que había acumulado durante todo el día. Finalmente, agotada por el llanto, cayó dormida sin saber que en la otra punta de la ciudad, Elsa acababa de traicionar a Ghiaccio y se había unido a su competencia, sin saber que la platinada estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra entre mafias.

 **Elsa:**

Llegó al piso que Southern Islands le había preparado para ocultarla de Kristoff, era lujoso, no tanto como el de Ghiaccio pero tenía unas vistas de la ciudad envidiables. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana pues no quisieron dejar cabos sueltos. Lo primero que hicieron fue desguazar su Harley, y esparcir sus piezas por todos los talleres y desguaces de la ciudad, ya que toda la banda de Ghiaccio conocía perfectamente el vehículo en el que Elsa se movía y necesitaban hacerlo desaparecer. Southern Islands la llevaba en su deportivo ya que esta se había quedado sin transporte, más al llegar a su destino, encontró que su nuevo "Jefe" había tenido la consideración de proporcionarle una moto nueva, sabiendo que la platinada adoraba dichos vehículos. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, al verla en ese parquin subterráneo, al parecer Hans conocía sus gustos, estaba segura de que llevaba acechándola durante un tiempo, obsesionado por arrebatarle a Ghiaccio su chica preferida.

Entraron en el apartamento y como siempre, Elsa no daba muestras de cansancio alguno mientras Hans no parecía querer marcharse, le enseñó dónde estaba el minibar y sirvió dos copas, mientras la platinada encendía con parsimonia un cigarro y sus ojos azules se perdían más allá del ventanal, imaginando a Anna durmiendo sola en su pequeño apartamento, soñando con que llegara el momento en que las dos pudieran compartir sus vidas.

Southern Islands se acercó a ella por la espalda y le tendió la copa, obligándola a volver al presente y a la realidad. Su máscara imperturbable y sus fingidas sonrisas que lograban quitar el aliento estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con ese hombre, estaba completamente convencida de que lo tenía a sus pies.

- **Ha sido una noche larga y no pareces cansada, eres dura dama de negro**

-"Llámame Elsa, dama de negro es como me llamaban los peones de Ghiaccio"

- **Ghiaccio nunca te mereció**

-"Por eso mismo me ha perdido, supongo que tú sabrás valorar lo que ganas"

Entendiendo esa frase de Elsa como una invitación, Hans Southern Islands la besó con furia, sintiéndose el hombre más poderoso de la tierra ya que acababa de robarle su posesión más preciada a su más antiguo enemigo. Elsa sonreía internamente, todo salía según lo previsto, todo iba tomando forma y su plan se estaba llevando a la perfección, pronto habría concluido, pronto todo estaría atado y sería libre de ir a buscar a su cobriza.

Horas más tarde, Southern Islands roncaba tumbado a su lado en la cama mientras sus ojos azules estaban puestos en un punto indefinido, recordando muchos años atrás, cuando otro cuerpo distinto descansaba a su lado, el cuerpecito de una niña pequeña que buscaba su abrazo en medio de sus pesadillas. Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro y cerró los ojos buscando conciliar el sueño, recordando los ojos azulverdosos de su Anna cargados de sueño y medio, buscándola en medio de la noche, buscando su cariño, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

 **Anna:**

Cerca de las tres de la mañana despertó de golpe, con un grito ahogado y el sudor bajando por su frente. Hacía años que no tenía pesadillas pero esa noche la habían golpeado con fuerza.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar un vaso de agua, intentando calmar su ansiedad, mientras las imágenes de su mal sueño le asaltaban inconexas y provocándole escalofríos. Había sido un sueño oscuro, los ojos de Elsa se podían vislumbrar en las sombras, sus ojos color azules vacíos, muertos, un disparo y sangre. Había visto en sueños morir a Elsa y la congoja se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Inconscientemente viajó hacia un pasado donde también la asolaban las pesadillas, un pasado donde no tenía que afrontarlas sola.

 **Veinte años atrás:**

Elsa dormía tranquila en su cama, siempre le había costado dormir pues su curiosidad infinita la mantenía en vela hasta altas horas de la noche pero ese día había logrado conciliar el sueño a tiempo. De pronto un pequeño empujón la despertó y la asustó más al darse cuenta de quién era la que reclamaba su atención se relajó en el acto.

-"Anna es tarde, si Herga te ve aquí nos van a regañar"

- **Pedadilla**

-"¿Has tenido una pesadilla?"

 **-Di**

-"Ven aquí, pero solo esta noche"

La pequeña de dos añitos se acurrucó junto a la platinada de seis, Elsa sintió como temblaba, debió haber tenido un sueño horrible. La abrazó con fuerza y susurró palabras de consuelo para tranquilizarla.

- **Esa cuento**

-"¿Un cuento? ¿Ahora?"

- **Di, Esa**

-"Está bien pero luego te duermes"

 **-Con Esa**

 **-** "Sí, conmigo. Había una vez una princesa que no se podía dormir, había tenido un sueño muy feo. La princesa se marchó de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos de su castillo, buscando a quién poder contarle su sueño. En su visita nocturna por el castillo se encontró con un perrito, pero quería dormir y no pudo despertarlo, luego se encontró un gatito que se fue corriendo para comerse un ratón.

La pequeña princesa se puso a llorar porque no encontraba nadie que escuchara su sueño, cuando una estrella que la estaba mirando, se acercó para saber qué la ponía tan triste.

Dime princesa, dijo la estrella, ¿Qué te hace llorar? La princesa respondió, tuve una pesadilla y nadie me quiere escuchar.

Aquí estoy yo princesa, puedes contármela a mí, y la princesa en ese momento se echó a reír pues hablando con la estrella se olvidó de qué tenía miedo, se olvidó de su pesadilla"

La pequeña platinada sonrió al ver que su Anna se había dormido en sus brazos, se acurrucó como pudo para no despertarla y poco a poco se durmió, feliz por ser ella esa estrella que calmaba las pesadillas de la cobriza.

 **Actualidad:**

Anna abrió los ojos, mientras una lágrima rebelde asomaba por su mejilla. Tenía recuerdos difusos de su infancia pero uno de los más nítidos era correr a los brazos de Elsa cuando algo la asustaba, la platinada siempre fue su heroína y ahora ese mito había quedado destruido, ahora que había perdido la esperanza de recuperarla algún día habían vuelto las pesadillas.


	6. TRAS LAS HUELLAS DE UN FANTASMA

**CAPÍTULO 6 TRAS LAS HUELLAS DE UN FANTASMA**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta emocionante historia recuerden que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE le PERTENECE a FANCLERE yo solo la estoy adaptando a un Elsanna**

 **Les agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia y dejan su comentario eso hace que siga adaptando la historia**

 **Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen y la historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen los personajes a Disney y la historia a FANCLERE**

Despertó sintiendo que acababa de acostarse, le dolía la espalda y apenas había dormido dos horas seguidas. Las pesadillas la mantuvieron despierta y no le permitieron descansar como era debido. Como pudo se metió en la ducha para aclarar sus ideas, hizo café para un regimiento y lo metió en un termo pues tenía la leve impresión de que lo iba a necesitar durante el día.

Salió de casa sin probar bocado pues tenía el estómago cerrado, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiada información que procesar y un caso que resolver. Encontrar a Elsa era la clave para resolver ese asunto, su testimonio era crucial por lo que atraparla era prioritario para ella, a pesar de que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tenerla delante, solo de imaginarlo sentía escalofríos.

Todos los recuerdos de su infancia y juventud junto a la platinada se mezclaban con esa sensación de ahogo que sentía al saber que Elsa trabajaba para la mafia, todo cuanto creía conocerla había sido un error, no la conocía en absoluto. La Elsa que ella recordaba era una persona llena de sueños y metas, llena de vida y sin ningún tipo de maldad, no era la dama de negro.

Llegó a su oficina más pronto de lo normal, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, organizando mentalmente su día pues sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, papeles que rellenar y fotos que divulgar pues estaba tras las huellas de un fantasma, huidizo y difícil de atrapar, un fantasma de su pasado que había vuelto para atormentarla.

Al entrar en su despacho, se encontró con sus subordinadas, las mismas que le habían conseguido la foto de Elsa. Ambas muchachas acababan de entrar en anti vicios y trabajaban para ella proporcionándole prácticamente siempre excelentes resultados. Hacían buen equipo, mientras Merida era alocada y vivaracha, Rapunzel era racional y sabía ponerla en su sitio muchas veces, ambas eran extremadamente inteligentes y le habían cogido un cariño especial a la cobriza, por lo que trabajaban duro para mantener sus altas expectativas.

Sin darse cuenta de que Anna había entrado en el despacho, Rapunzel siguió reprendiendo a Merida por la cantidad de bollería industria que había desayunado, asegurándole que si seguía así, pronto no pasaría por la puerta. Merida le estaba haciendo un puchero, típico de una niña de tres años, por lo que su compañera se echó a reír, olvidando por un momento los donuts y mirándola con ternura. Odiándose por romper ese momento, Anna carraspeó haciendo que ambas se levantaran de un salto y la pusieran al corriente de la situación, mientras se sentaba en su mesa y apartaba los papeles que debía rellenar con menos urgencia.

Las fotos ya habían sido distribuidas por todas las comisarías, todos los agentes de policía de la ciudad habían visto el rostro de Elsa. Habían colocado a varios agentes de paisano cerca de la casa donde Ghiaccio se encontraba con ella, donde sacaron las fotos, por si volvía a aparecer por ahí, en resumen todo el cuerpo de policía de Corona y de los alrededores la estaba buscando, acabaría apareciendo de eso estaba segura.

Tras conocer como estaba la situación, Anna les ordenó que se marcharan a trabajar, por lo que se quedó sola en el despacho mientras las vio desaparecer, aun discutiendo sobre si era o no era conveniente comer tantos donuts.

Desde su despacho las miraba con una sonrisa, algún día tendrían que darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, tendrían que ver cómo estaban hechas la una para la otra, hacían una pareja envidiable.

Se puso a trabajar en el acto, revisando todo cuanto tenía de Ghiaccio pero cuanto más ahondaba en los asuntos del mafioso, más acorralada se sentía, era un callejón sin salida, cada vez más preguntas y menos respuestas. Era como perseguir el humo.

Tras varios días siguiendo la misma rutina, levantarse e ir a trabajar en un caso sin salida, Merida entró en su despacho muy agitada y, antes de poder preguntarle, empezó a hablar entusiasmada.

-"La tenemos Jefa, Rapunzel encontró una pista sólida, al parecer vendió restos de una moto en un desguace, el chatarrero la ha reconocido por la fotografía"

- **¿Por qué demonios iba a querer vender restos de una moto? ¿Tenéis lo que vendió?**

-"Sí, son piezas de una Harley Davidson, no hay en ellas nada sospechoso. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que el chatarrero nos ha contado que no iba sola, un hombre la acompañaba y no era Ghiaccio"

- **¿Sabes quién es ese hombre?**

-"No vas a creerlo jefa…"

- **¿Quién era? ¿Con quién se mueve la dama de negro?**

-"Era Hans Southern Islands, La dama de negro vendió su moto por piezas en compañía del mayor enemigo de Ghiaccio, no tiene sentido"

 **-Eso solo quiere decir que ahora juega en el bando contrario, sigue siendo primordial que demos con ella**

-"Investigué a Southem Islands, es mucho más descuidado que Ghiaccio, le ciega su vanidad y su deseo de ser el número uno, sabemos dónde está la dama de negro lo que no sabemos es cómo llegar a ella"

- **¿Dónde está?**

-"En un piso a nombre de Southem Islands, en el centro de la ciudad"

- **Si tú has dado con ese piso los hombres de Ghiaccio tarde o temprano también lo harán, no quiero perder a mi testigo a manos de la mafia, vigilar el lugar y en cuanto ponga un pie fuera detenerla, no dejéis que Ghiaccio llegue hasta ella.**

Merida se marchó, llamando a Rapunzel en el acto y notificándole su nueva misión, vigilar de paisanas el lugar donde se ocultaba la dama de negro, protegerla de Ghiaccio y detenerla en cuanto pisara la calle, mientras Anna analizaba ese giro en los acontecimientos, intentando entrar de alguna manera en la mente de Elsa y entender a qué estaba jugando.

 **Elsa:**

Vivir recluida en ese apartamento era tedioso y aburrido, más necesario para seguir con vida tras su traición. Sabía que Ghiaccio había puesto precio a su cabeza, ese era un mal menor necesario para que su plan saliera a la perfección.

Había llegado a odiar a Southern Islands con toda su alma pues era mucho peor de tratar que Kristoff, pero no dejaba que se le notara, ante Hans se ponía la mejor de sus máscaras, haciéndole creer que era especial para ella e inflando su orgullo de macho cuando en realidad solo sentía por él repulsión.

Se pasaba el día entero mirando por ese ventanal, contemplando las calles de la ciudad, atestadas de vida, deseando ser una de esas personas que deambulan sin rumbo y sin tiempo a pararse a pensar que alguien desde las alturas la está observando.

Hacía días que había notado la presencia del FBI, vigilando el edificio. No le extrañaba pues Southern Islands no era más que fachada, en realidad era un inútil que había llegado donde estaba por ser hijo de quién era, seguramente tendría a todo anti vicios pisándole los talones.

La platinada se entretenía viendo aquellas dos agentes vigilar sin descansar, a veces las veía discutir, otras las veía reír juntas con complicidad. Estaba segura que de estar más cerca podría ver en sus miradas un afecto profundo, ella conocía bien esos sentimientos, amar en silencio, en las sombras… Automáticamente sus recuerdos le llevaron a cierta mirada aguamarina y sonrió, estaba cerca de poder volver a sus brazos. Pero todo cambió una mañana, todo se precipitó y Elsa no pudo controlarlo, una mañana vio llegar desde la ventana un coche que conocía demasiado bien, los hombres de Ghiaccio la habían encontrado. Temió por la vida de las dos agentes que estaban postradas en su puerta y las buscó con la mirada, parecían estar discutiendo, de pronto su mirada Azul hielo se ensombreció mientras se le detenía el aliento en la garganta y sentía como la invadía el pánico, junto a las dos agentes pudo distinguir a alguien que jamás olvidaría, Anna, su Anna.

Con prisa se puso las botas y cogió las llaves de la moto, en su mente una sola idea, alejar a los hombres de Ghiaccio de ahí, mantenerlos lejos de Anna.

 **Anna:**

Cansada de que pasaran los días sin noticias de Elsa, pensó en ir a supervisar a sus agentes, revisar si todo iba bien en su vigilancia.

Condujo sin prisas hacia el lugar donde Merida le había indicado y las vio, sentadas en un banco discutiendo, justo en frente del edificio donde Elsa se escondía. Pensar que podía tenerla tan cerca le dio escalofríos más se mantuvo imperturbable. Cuando se acercó a Merida y a Rapunzel, pudo escuchar retazos de su conversación y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

 **-"¿En serio no has probado la pizza de pollo Punzi?"**

-"No me parece un dato relevante del caso esta conversación"

 **-"No me puedo creer que no hayas probado la pizza de pollo"**

-"Ni yo que a ti te guste tanto, en serio Merida ¿Solo piensas en comida?"

 **-"Tengo que hacerte una pizza de pollo"**

-"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?"

 **-"No… bueno sí… no… no sé, cenar pizza no es una cita"**

Anna carraspeó, haciéndose notar antes de que el rostro de Merida alcanzara toda la gama de color rojo que existía en una paleta de colores. En seguida la pusieron al día pues no había pasado gran cosa, Elsa no salía y solo Hans Southern Islands entraba, nadie más.

De pronto pasó ante ellas una moto a gran velocidad, mucho más de la permitida. El motociclista iba completamente de negro y la miró durante unos instantes. Unos segundos que a Anna le bastaron para saber que Elsa conducía esa moto.

Rápidamente ordenó a Merida y a Rapunzel que entraran en el coche y arrancó, poniendo la sirena y siguiendo esa moto, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeras.

Aceleró mientras solo podía pensar en que atraparía a Elsa y de una vez por todas tendría las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que la estaban torturando.


	7. LA PERSECUCIÓN

**Aquí tenemos el capítulo 7 de esta hermosa historia el peso de una promesa, les agradezco a todas las personas que lean esta adaptación de verdad gracias**

 **Quiero recordar que esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Fanclere ella es la autora original yo solo la estoy adaptando a un fanfiction Elsanna**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados, Valient y la historia NO me pertenecen los personajes son propiedad de Disney y la Pixar, la historia le pertenece a Fanclere**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 PERSECUCIÓN**

 **Anna:**

Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, la sirena sonaba estruendosamente, permitiéndole saltarse todas las señales de tráfico persiguiendo a su objetivo. Si en un principio estaba segura de que el motorista era Elsa, al verlo huir de la sirena se convenció en el acto, estaba segura de que era ella y había eludido su vigilancia, mas no pensaba darse por vencida, iba a atraparla le costara lo que le costara.

Merida iba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Rapunzel se había sentado en la parte de atrás. El coche empezó a coger velocidad al ver que Elsa se les estaba alejando, eludiendo el tráfico con maestría encima de su moto, mientras Merida no dejaba de murmurar, poniendo a Anna completamente histérica.

-"Jefa pide refuerzos, si realmente es la dama negra nos enfrentamos a una loca"

- **Merida, deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en nuestro objetivo**

 **-** "Pero jefa, esa mujer está demente ¿Quién en su sano juicio desguaza una Harley Davidson?"

Viendo que Anna estaba a punto de estallar, Rapunzel golpeó con fuerza el asiento del copiloto, provocando que Merida gritara y se girase para ver qué había provocado semejante reacción. La mirada de Rapunzel se lo dijo todo, o mantenía la boca cerrada o se metería en problemas.

Ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas que perseguían a la misteriosa motorista, ya que los hombres de Ghiaccio también la habían reconocido y le pisaban los talones.

Sintiendo que pronto se le iba a escapar, Anna tomó una decisión arriesgada y se desvió a una calle paralela, haciéndole creer que la había dejado atrás, cuando salió justó por delante de Elsa, cortándole el paso. La moto dio un giro mientras frenaba, intentando evitar el impacto, mientras las tres agentes se bajaban del vehículo con arma en mano, dispuestas a detener a la dama negra. No tenía por dónde escapar, la tenían acorralada, habían conseguido atraparla.

 **Elsa:**

Salió del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo, Anna no tenía que estar ahí, eso no entraba en sus planes para nada. Los acontecimientos se estaban acelerando por lo que cogió la moto que Southern Islands le había regalado y salió del garaje con un único objetivo, apartar a los hombres de Ghiaccio de ahí, apartarlos de Anna.

La velocidad siempre le daba valor para enfrentarse a los retos de la vida y en ese instante su objetivo merecía la pena, mantener a Anna con vida y apartarla de esa locura, de esa guerra entre mafias que ella misma había provocado.

Al pasar frente a ella no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, por primera vez en once años la tenía tan cerca que si hubiese alargado el brazo habría podido acariciarla, más esa mirada la delató, Anna la había reconocido y no solo eso, la estaba persiguiendo, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Por el retrovisor de su vehículo veía el coche de Anna con la sirena puesta acortando distancia entre ellas y, para rizar más el rizo, los hombres de Ghiaccio también la perseguían. Aceleró todo cuanto pudo, no podía dejarse atrapar y mucho menos dejar que relacionaran a Anna con ella de algún modo, eso habría sido catastrófico. La moto literalmente volaba sobre el asfalto, circulaba a una velocidad muy por encima de la permitida mientras la adrenalina recorría sus venas como descargas eléctricas, cuando perdió de vista el coche de la cobriza. Pensó que la había dejado atrás y sonrió, por lo menos Anna estaría bien.

Sin esperárselo, sin verlo venir, volvió a vislumbrar el coche de Anna, justo enfrente, provocándole un frenazo brusco y seco que casi la tira de la moto. Anna junto a sus dos compañeras, las mismas que habían estado vigilando el apartamento de Southern Islands, las tres armadas y apuntando en su dirección.

La voz de Anna le llegó clara, con una fuerza abrumadora, esa misma voz con la que llevaba años soñando, esos ojos aguamarina que tantas veces había contemplado en su vieja fotografía, esas facciones maduras que antaño pertenecieron a una niña tímida y dulce que le había robado la cordura, su Anna le estaba gritando y no era capaz de entender lo que le decía, embriagada por tenerla tan cerca.

Lentamente se quitó el casco, liberando sus cabellos platinados y peinados en una trenza francesa, liberando su rostro, liberando sus ojos Azul hielo que se clavaron en la mirada aguamarina de la cobriza, pudo ver durante unos instantes como la máscara de Anna se desvanecía, pudo ver en su mirada las dudas, la añoranza y sobre todo el miedo.

 **Anna:**

Sus ojos, esos enormes ojos azules frente a ella, Elsa se había quitado casco y por un instante pensó que se desmayaría. Durante un momento sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, que volvía a ser esa adolescente que se perdía en la mirada de Elsa, en sus historias y sus cuentos, en ese beso que le regaló.

Elsa ante ella, la miraba como si nada entre ellas hubiese cambiado y en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa. La platinada estaba muy cerca, tanto que un poco de viento le trajo su aroma, no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma y a la vez no lo era. En un momento de debilidad todo se fue por los suelos pues, estática por el reencuentro, no la vio venir y se encontró entre sus brazos pero no como había soñado, su platinada había puesto su arma sobre su sien, la había cogido como rehén sin que pudieran evitarlo.

-"Dile a tus amigas que bajen las armas"

- **No pienso hacer eso**

-"Tú verás, siempre puedo dispararte"

- **No eres capaz…**

-"No me tientes"

Merida y Rapunzel, al ver a Anna retenida por la dama negra, bajaron sus armas intentando negociar con ella pero Elsa la iba apartando, caminando hacia la moto.

-"Sube a la moto"

- **¿Estás loca?**

 **-** "Que subas"

El tono de la platinada le heló la sangre en las venas, no dejaba lugar a réplicas, por un momento la vio capaz de dispararle y subió a la moto sin rechistar, mientras Elsa montaba y la ponía en marcha volando por el asfalto en contra dirección.

-"¿llevas tu arma a mano Anna?"

- **¿Qué?**

-"Que si tienes tu arma a mano"

- **No pienso dártela**

-"No quiero que me la des, quiero que la tengas preparada, posiblemente tengamos que usarla"

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

-"Ghiaccio me persigue, tú haz lo que yo te diga y puede que salgamos vivas de esta"

Merida y Rapunzel, estáticas en su sitio, vieron como la dama negra se llevaba a su jefa a saber dónde, retenida y ellas no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Subieron al coche y llamaron a su superior para explicarle lo que había pasado, nerviosas y sin saber cómo actuar. Tras un silencio incómodo en el que ambas se sentían culpables por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir que esa loca se llevara a su jefa, Merida rompió el silencio, provocando que Rapunzel golpeara su hombro con fuerza.

- **Yo lo dije, una loca, solo una demente desguaza una Harley.**

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Podrá huir Elsa y Anna de los hombres de Ghiaccio? ¿Qué pasaran con ellas? Todas las preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Espero su comentario con ansias para seguir adaptando esta historia**_


	8. LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE

**CAPÍTULO 8 LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE**

 **Hey chicos aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta hermosa historia**

 **Quiero decir que este capítulo hay una parte que se categorizaría como M así que quedan advertidos**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta adaptación de verdad gracias**

 **Los personajes de Frozen y la historia NO ME PERTENECEN los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y la historia a FANCLERE yo solo la estoy adaptando a un elsanna**

 **Elsa:**

Sentía el rugido de la moto mientras apretaba el acelerador, esquivando los coches que venían hacia ella, dejando sonar sus bocinas y gritándole ya que circulaba en contra dirección. Había dejado olvidado el casco al atrapar a Anna pero ese hecho no le molestaba en absoluto, tenía mejores reflejos y sus ojos captaban más todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor sin ese objeto obstaculizando su visión.

Notaba el agarre de Anna, cada vez más fuerte, con miedo a caer y a acabar ambas muertas, sin verla podía imaginar que su cara era de pánico absoluto y se sintió culpable, más había sido necesario llevársela. Los hombres de Ghiaccio habían visto como encañonaba su cabeza con su arma y la obligaba a subir a la moto, tomándola como rehén, ese hecho bastaría para que no la relacionaran con ella, para que no supieran cuán importante era la cobriza en su vida.

Como un kamikaze del asfalto, volaba entre los vehículos buscando con la mirada el coche que la estaba siguiendo, los hombres de Ghiaccio que la estaban acechando. Cuando los vio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y, cogiendo su arma, disparó con la moto aun a velocidad de vértigo y conduciendo con una sola mano. Creyó escuchar a Anna a sus espaldas gritándole, preguntándole en qué demonios estaba haciendo, salvarnos la vida, pensó con una sonrisa, ya que su puntería una vez más había estado de su lado, reventando las ruedas del otro vehículo y provocando una colisión en cadena que esquivó grácilmente mientras volvía al carril que le correspondía y reducía la velocidad, dejando atrás a sus persecutores, intentando salir de un coche accidentado.

Tras el alboroto que había armado, se retiró de la carretera, dando rodeos por la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras y dirigirse, por carreteras secundarias y desérticas, a su cabaña en el bosque, dejando muy atrás el sonido de las sirenas, de los coches de policía que, seguramente, habrían detenido a los hombres de Ghiaccio, dejó atrás todo menos la sensación de ahogo y frustración que llevaba sintiendo desde que vio a Anna frente al apartamento de Southern Islands, había intervenido demasiado pronto, aun no estaba lista para ese encuentro.

Mientras ella se alejaba, la carretera donde habían dejado el caos absoluto, Merida detenía a los hombres del vehículo que había sido el causante del accidente, ya que los reconoció como sicarios de la mafia y tenía motivos para encarcelarlos unas horas, mientras el director del FBI hacía su aparición, pidiendo explicaciones, deseando saber por qué una de sus agentes estaba retenida en manos de la dama negra.

Todos los agentes de la zona, tras un grito del director, se pusieron manos a la obra para encontrarla cuanto antes, sin saber qué hacía poco que habían dejado Corona y se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque.

 **Anna:**

Al subir al vehículo se aferró a la platinada con fuerza, no le gustaban mucho las motos y a la velocidad que Elsa conducía podían matarse en cualquier momento. No era solo que volaran sobre el asfalto sino que lo hacían en contra dirección, con los coches viniendo de frente, vehículos que Elsa esquivaba con una precisión absoluta. De pronto la platinada sacó una pistola y disparó, sobresaltándola, no podía entender qué demonios estaba haciendo, porqué disparaba a un vehículo en marcha. Si lo que quería era provocar un accidente lo había conseguido, el coche volcó provocando una retención en la carretera y que varios vehículos colisionaran, mientras Elsa se salía de dicha carretera y reducía la velocidad, hasta que finalmente y sin darse cuenta de cómo, acabaron el aquel bosque apartadas del mundo. Su cabeza era un auténtico enjambre de abejas, las preguntas sin respuestas, las dudas, los miedos, todo bailaba en su mente torturándola.

Finalmente, Elsa detuvo ese vehículo infernal frente a una casa de madera, rústica, en medio del bosque. La cabaña parecía abandonada, era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse si estabas huyendo.

La platinada se apartó del vehículo y sin dirigirle la palabra, entró en la cabaña. Por los sonidos que le llegaban del interior de esa casa, Elsa estaba rebuscando algo y no tardó en encontrarlo, ya que poco después volvió a salir con una caja metálica, llena de herramientas de todo tipo.

Al verla aun sobre la moto, la miró sorprendida ya que pensaba que se habría bajado nada más llegar, pero la cobriza tenía aun el pánico aferrado al pecho y no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-"Bájate de la moto anda, tengo que hacerle un par de arreglos"

- **¿Arreglos?**

-"Sí, es una preciosidad pero no alcanza la velocidad que conseguía con mi Harley, con un par de trucos será mejor"

- **¿Me secuestras y te pones a pensar en arreglar tu moto?**

-"No me diste más opción, si no me hubieras perseguido no estarías en esta situación, baja de la moto y ponte cómoda, nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato"

Anna obedeció, cada vez más convencida de que la mujer que tenía delante solo era Elsa por su físico, sin duda no tenía nada que ver con la muchacha de la que se enamoró perdidamente hacía ya tantos años. Al verla trabajar en los reajustes de su moto, se quedó maravillada unos instantes. Su cara de concentración encajando piezas, la forma en la que se mordía el labio cuando pensaba, la pasión que le ponía, todos los gestos que recordaba de cuando eran niñas Elsa los seguía teniendo en su rostro.

Al cabo de unas horas, la Triunfh nueva de Elsa estaba completamente a su gusto y la platinada se quedó mirándola satisfecha, había hecho un buen trabajo. Miró a Anna directamente a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

-"¿Por qué no entras? Te dije que te pusieras cómoda ¿Quieres una cerveza?"

- **Quiero que me lleves a la comisaría para poder arrestarte**

-"Solo tengo cerveza, eso que me pides no puedo dártelo"

- **Elsa, hablo en serio, has infringido la ley y soy agente federal, mi deber es llevarte conmigo a comisaría**

La platinada se iba acercando a ella peligrosamente, con una sonrisa en sus facciones, provocando que Anna sintiese escalofríos. Sus labios tenían un magnetismo especial, no podía dejar de mirarlos y recordar como hacía ya tanto tiempo la besó prometiéndole que volvería a buscarla. Tantos años habían pasado y el destino las ponía cara a cara nuevamente pero como enemigas, ese hecho le oprimía el corazón.

- **Elsa no me hagas esto más difícil**

-"¿Difícil?"

- **Para ti quizás sea una broma, pero entiéndeme llevo once años preguntándome qué había sido de ti y te encuentro metida en la mafia, cómo quieres que me sienta**

Elsa no respondió, no pudo hacerlo, tenía en frente a su cobriza después de tanto tiempo y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Aprisionándola entre la pared de esa cabaña y su propio cuerpo, atrapó sus labios y la besó con toda la pasión que llevaba guardada en su interior desde hacía once años, gimiendo en el instante que pudo degustar una vez más el sabor de Anna en sus labios.

La cobriza no pudo reaccionar, ya que no se esperaba ser besada, por lo que se quedó estática durante unos segundos, los suficientes para analizar que Elsa estaba robándole nuevamente un beso. La empujó con fuerza separándola de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. La platinada la miró con una intensidad que podía detener su corazón mientras se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente una vez más.

- **Déjame ir Elsa, te odio, no vuelvas a tocarme ni a besarme, déjame ir**

-"No, no te dejaré ir mientras tus ojos me sigan gritando que quieres esto tanto como yo"

Volvió a besarla dejándola sin barreras, derribando sus muros, había echado de menos sus labios, su mirada, su aroma, todo cuanto de ella provenía, lo había echado de menos más de lo que imaginaba.

Entre besos cada vez más profundos, esta vez completamente correspondidos, la morena llevó a su rubia al interior de la cabaña directa hacia la cama donde pensaba entregarse a ella, había esperado demasiado para marcar la piel de su rubia como suya y de nadie más.

Arrancando sus ropas, besándola, mordiéndola, provocándole auténticos escalofríos de placer, haciéndole perder por completo la cabeza, fueron pasando las horas mientras se reencontraban piel con piel sobre ese colchón, delicada y suave, tierna y salvaje… Hicieron el amor hasta caer ambas rendidas y sin aliento.

Los ojos color azules de Elsa clavados en los suyos, la platinada la acariciaba con delicadeza, dibujando su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos y regando su piel de tiernos besos mientras se pegaba aun más a su cuerpo, besando sus labios una y otra vez, con sed infinita y sin tener nunca suficiente. Anna había dejado de pensar o se podía volver loca, se había dejado llevar por el profundo sentimiento que albergaba su corazón por la platinada, se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma y no se arrepentía, solo le dolía saber que estaba metida en un mundo peligroso.

Suavemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la platinada y permitió que esta enredase sus dedos en sus cabellos y depositase tiernos besos en su frente y en su cabeza. Se sentía bien en sus brazos, la había echado de menos.

- **Elsa ¿Por qué la mafia? Necesito saberlo**

-"Te lo cuento tomando una cerveza"

- **Lo digo en serio**

-"Yo también, me vendría genial tomarme una ahora mismo ¿La tomas conmigo?"

- **Está bien**

A regañadientes dejó salir a Elsa de la cama, para que trajese unas cervezas, tumbada mirando el techo analizó cómo podía ayudarla, como podía evitar que la encerrasen, cómo podía tener una vida normal junto a ella después de todo lo vivido. Al poco apareció nuevamente, con una sonrisa cristalina y llena de vida, tendiéndole una lata de la que bebió en seguida, ya que estaba realmente sedienta.

Esperó a que Elsa empezara a contarle los porqués, pero esta simplemente se tumbó sobre ella tras terminarse su bebida y le dio un tierno beso, mientras notaba como se le cerraban os ojos, se estaba quedando dormida por mucho que se esforzase en mantenerse despierta.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia solo llegó a escuchar una tímida disculpa por parte de la platinada.

-"Lo siento Anna, es pronto para que lo sepas, pero pronto todo tendrá su por qué, pronto entenderás"

Se durmió sin poder evitarlo ya que la platinada le había echado algo en la cerveza, la había drogado, quizás para volver a huir, para volver a desaparecer.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo se cuidan no olviden comentar**_


	9. LENTO PERO SEGURO

**CAPÍTULO 9 LENTO PERO SEGURO**

 **Hola chicos(as) espero que estén bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia**

 **Quiero agradecerles como siempre las personas que se toman la molestia de leerla y comentarla de verdad gracias**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y Valient y la historia NO ME PERTENCEN, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y Pixar y la historia le pertenece a FANCLERE yo solo la estoy adaptando**

Había pasado todo el día, llegó la noche y no habían recibido noticias de Anna, la moto de la dama de negro no había aparecido y algún testigo dijo que la había visto salir de la ciudad. Peinaron la zona, ciudades vecinas se sumaron a la búsqueda pero ni Anna ni su captora daban señales, se habían esfumado.

El sol hacía ya rato que se había puesto, pero Merida y Rapunzel seguían patrullando, seguían buscando a su jefe sintiéndose terriblemente culpables al no haber hecho nada para impedir que esa demente se la llevara, seguramente recibirían una llamada pidiendo cualquier cosa a cambio de Anna, la mafia negociaría su liberación. Finalmente recibieron la llamada de su superior, ordenándoles que se fuesen a casa a descansar, ya continuarían al día siguiente buscando, por lo que Merida puso rumbo a su casa sin dejar que Rapunzel dijese una sola palabra, ninguna de las dos querían estar solas con sus recuerdos esa noche.

Una vez en el apartamento de Merida, esta se puso a cocinar para no pensar en Anna. Los disgustos le abrían el apetito, por lo que preparo una enorme pizza de pollo ante la mirada divertida de Rapunzel que, harta del incómodo silencio, se dirigió a ella sobresaltándola.

-"No es tú culpa ¿Sabes? Hicimos lo que pudimos en la carretera, se la habría llevado de todas formas o peor, la habría matado"

- **Lo sé Punzi, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable, espero que no le pase nada malo**

-"Es Anna, claro que no le pasará nada malo, ha lidiado con cosas mucho peores"

 **-¿Crees que estará bien?**

-"Me preocupa más la dama de negro, Anna enfadada da bastante miedo"

Con una sonrisa, Merida puso la mesa y sirvió dos copas de vino mientras la pizza seguía cocinándose en el horno. Rapunzel la miraba pensativa, su compañera era impulsiva, bastante payasa y bocazas pero tenía un corazón enorme, era noble y ante todo buena persona, le encantaba compartir momentos con ella aunque jamás se lo diría, seguramente si lo hiciera, se pondría tan roja que tendría que desaparecer para no escuchar sus burlas. El olor de la cena inundó el apartamento y a ambas empezó a rugirles el estómago ya que buscando a Anna se habían olvidado de todo lo demás.

Una vez lista la pizza, Merida la sacó haciendo malabares intentando no quemarse, sonrojándose ante la risa cristalina de su compañera, siempre que la tenía cerca, que discutían o reían, se ponía nerviosa, como una niña pequeña. Volvieron a reír cuando Punzi tuvo que admitir que esa pizza era la mejor que había probado en su vida, bromeando sobre su "primera cita" y sonriendo como dos colegialas, dos adolescentes que empiezan a mirarse con otros ojos. Tras la cena, Merida no quería que Rapunzel se marchase, no quería quedarse sola torturando su mente, por lo que puso una película y le pidió que se quedara un rato con ella.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, mirando la televisión sin realmente verla, tomando de su copa y estremeciéndose ante la cercanía de la otra.

-"Tenías razón, la pizza de pollo estaba rica"

- **Te lo dije, era un pecado que no la hubieras tomado antes**

-"Me ha gustado esta no-cita contigo"

Se miraron sonriendo, estaban muy cerca, tanto que un leve impulso uniría sus labios, Merida tragó saliva y miró los labios de su compañera, a punto de romper la distancia, a solo segundos del ansiado contacto, sonó su teléfono móvil sobresaltándolas a ambas y separándolas de un salto.

Con las mejillas encendidas contestó a la llamada sin mirar quién llamaba y se quedó muda al reconocer la voz, al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

 **Anna:**

Despertó en medio del bosque, hacía frío y la luna iluminaba ese claro en el que se encontraba, sentía la mente nublada y no llegaba a recordar qué demonios hacía en el bosque ni cómo había llegado ahí. De pronto, como un rayo, un torrente de recuerdos la asaltó y abrió los ojos buscando a Elsa por todas partes, más no había rastro alguno de ella. Con las mejillas encendidas recordó como había perdido el control, como se había entregado por completo a ella, a pesar de que debía arrestarla, como se había dejado llevar, lo bien que se sintió en sus brazos, con cada uno de sus besos.

Vio que estaba impecablemente vestida y que tenía encima todos sus objetos personales, su pistola, las esposas y su teléfono completamente operativo, no le faltaba nada, más en el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontró una nota de Elsa.

-"Lo siento Anna… ahora mismo seguramente me odias, pero no estoy preparada para explicarte nada, no aún, solo confía en mí y pronto tendrás las respuestas que buscas.

Siempre tuya. Elsa"

¿La odiaba? Con toda la vida, había vuelto a abandonarla, a desaparecer después de regalarle la miel de estar a su lado, sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, sintió rabia y dolor, desprecio, ganas de atraparla y encerrarla, de salvarla, ya no sabía ni qué sentir, solo sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de una mujer peligrosa a la que perseguía la mafia, no la odiaba, la amaba con todo su ser y no entendía por qué no compartía con ella su pasado y sus planes.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a Merida para que fuese a buscarla una vez adivinó dónde se encontraba, conocía ese claro ya que ahí solían acampar con Herga durante el verano, Elsa la había dejado cerca de casa. Tras varios tonos, por fin le contestó su compañera, por el tono de voz intuyó que estaba ocupada ya que contestó sin mirar quién llamaba.

-"¿Quién es?"

 **-Merida, soy yo ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?**

-"¿Anna? ¿Dónde estás?"

- **Cerca de Storybrook ¿Sabes dónde está?**

-"Sí es zona de bosques, vamos en seguida"

- **¿Vamos? ¿Interrumpí algo?**

-"No, nada, ahora nos veremos jefa"

Colgó y se fue hacia la carretera a esperar, en unas horas Merida la recogería y volverían a empezar, arrestar a Elsa era prioridad, no solo para conseguir respuestas sino que estaba segura de que su platinada estaba en peligro, Ghiaccio le había puesto precio a su cabeza.

 **Elsa:**

La moto volaba por el asfalto mientras Elsa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercaba a su casa, su verdadera casa, el lugar donde toda había empezado.

Al escuchar el rugido de su moto, un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, vestido como un mecánico salió del garaje de una casa pequeña en medio de la nada y le sonrió con ganas.

Elsa se bajó de la moto y corrió a sus brazos, mientras ambos gritaban de alegría. Se habían echado de menos.

- **Els, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-** "Necesito tu ayuda Olaf"

- **¿Qué puedo hacer por mi hermanita? ¿Necesitas que te arregle la moto?**

-"No, me enseñaste bien cómo hacerlo, lo que necesito es ilegal Olaf, pero no puedo confiar en nadie, solo en ti"

- **Haré lo que pueda ¿Tiene que ver con tu plan para terminar con la mafia?**

-"Completamente"

- **¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-** "Necesito tus dotes de farmacéutico"

 **-¿Necesitas medicinas? ¿Estás bien?**

-"No necesito medicinas… Necesito que crees una droga para mí, es sumamente importante"

Olaf se la quedó mirando, habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su hermana pequeña, recordaba como hacía once años se presentó en su casa, asegurándole que eran familia, le bastó mirar sus ojos para saber que decía la verdad, esa muchacha era hija de su padre, el mismo al que hacía años que no veía y al que sabía muerto por sobre dosis. Saber que tenía una hermana fue un duro golpe, pero lo que más le dolió fue saber que había crecido en un orfanato, lejos de tener una familia, él por lo menos había tenido una madre que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Cogerle cariño a la platinada no fue difícil, le bastó conocerla un poco para descubrir que era una muchacha fascinante, compartía con él sus sueños y sus ideas, hasta que decidió meterse en el mundo de la mafia, sin explicarle por qué, en ese momento su relación se tambaleó ya que Olaf odiaba las drogas que habían destrozado la vida de su padre, pero la confianza que tenía en ella le empujó a no hacer preguntas y ayudarla en todo cuanto esta necesitara, siempre que estuviera en su mano.

La conocía bien, quizás no la había visto crecer pero conocía sus gestos, sus sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos, sabía que algo no le estaba contando y también había leído el periódico por lo que decidió picar a su hermana.

- **¿Entonces has visto a Anna?**

-"¿Qué?"

- **Recitando los titulares de hoy: Tras una persecución de infarto por el centro de la ciudad, una agente federal es retenida como rehén**

-"Y eso te hace pensar que he sido yo"

- **Bueno, una persecución, una moto más veloz de lo normal y una agente federal secuestrada… Tiene tu firma por todas partes**

-"Sí, fui yo, y sí, estuve con Anna. No es algo que a ti te interese"

- **Solo sé que aún no has terminado lo que sea que estás haciendo y que ver a Anna justo ahora no estaba en tus planes**

-"No lo estaba, es cierto… Pero eso no cambia nada, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Otra vez?"

- **Sabes que sí, siempre voy a estar de tu lado enana**

Elsa le sonrió, siempre encontraba ayuda y consuelo junto a él, entraron juntos a su casa, donde comerían algo y se pondrían al día después de tanto tiempo sin verse ya que lento pero seguro, el trabajo de Elsa empezaba a tomar forma, empezaba a estar cerca de concluir.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente no olviden comentar adiosin**


	10. UNA GUERRA ENTRE MAFIAS

**CAPÍTULO 10 UNA GUERRA ENTRE MAFIAS**

 **Aquí la continuación de este fanfiction creado por Fanclere yo solo lo estoy adaptando a Elsanna**

 **Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia de verdad gracias**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y Valient y la histora no me pertenecen los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Pixar y la Historia es de Fanclere yo solo la adapto a Elsanna**

 **Anna:**

Dos horas después de su llamada a su compañera Merida, esta apareció en su coche acompañada por Rapunzel. Anna no se sorprendió al verlas juntas ya que desde el momento en el que Merida le dijo que irían a buscarla en plural supuso que estaba en su compañía.

Se subió en la parte de atrás del vehículo sin muchas ganas de hablar, mientras en silencio Merida ponía rumbo a Corona, había sido un día demasiado largo a pesar de que se había pasado más de la mitad dormida.

Miraba por la ventanilla intentando ordenar sus emociones y el río de sentimientos contrarios que albergaba, desde el odio y el desprecio profundo al amor intenso, el sentirse nuevamente abandonada le dolía, al igual que la desconfianza ya que Elsa no había querido explicarle sus motivos, sus razones para actuar como una delincuente. Todo era contradictorio puesto que debía odiarla y en lugar de eso pensar en ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara al igual que encendía sus mejillas recordando como la pasión las cegó y por un momento volvieron a ser aquellas niñas que se amaban con fuerza en un orfanato, recordando los labios de Elsa bebiendo de los suyos con sed infinita, sus manos memorizándola sin control, sus cuerpos unidos por primera vez, encajando a la perfección, demostrando de forma inequívoca que estaban hechas la una para la otra, estaban hechas para amarse y de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Necesitaba encontrarla, ponerse a trabajar en el acto, al día siguiente sin falta volvería a la cabaña del bosque ya que más o menos sabía dónde encontrarla, ese era el santuario de la platinada, era su hogar y, aunque no la encontrara ahí, quizás podría encontrar pistas sobre su paradero o sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, respuestas a sus por qué.

Quedaban unas horas para llegar a Corona y el silencio dentro de ese coche se le hizo insoportable. Merida se había dormido y Rapunzel conducía completamente concentrada en la carretera y perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando Anna rompió el silencio preguntando por los acontecimientos de ese día desde su desaparición.

- **Entonces Punzi, ¿Qué pasó desde que me tuve que ir con la dama negra?**

-"Pues arrestamos a los hombres de Ghiaccio que nos perseguían y toda la policía de la ciudad y de los alrededores se puso a buscarte pero habías desaparecido"

- **Esa mujer siempre va un paso por delante, no me habríais encontrado jamás**

-"¿Por qué te ha liberado? Esperábamos que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros, que pidiera algo a cambio de tu liberación"

- **No entraba en sus planes tomarme como rehén, eso seguro, tuvo que improvisar pero es astuta, será muy difícil dar con ella**

-"Tenemos a los hombres de Ghiaccio, no es prioridad atrapar a la dama de negro"

- **Te equivocas, ahora mismo es nuestra máxima prioridad**

-"No lo entiendo jefa, ¿Por qué perseguir a esa mujer? Lo poco que sabemos de ella es que ha traicionado a los suyos sin motivo alguno, no la necesitamos para llegar a Ghiaccio"

- **Ella es la pieza que nos falta Rapunzel, es prioritario encontrarla antes que Ghiaccio**

-"… ¿Pasó algo mientras estuviste con ella?"

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

-"Me refiero a que eres el primer agente secuestrado por la mafia que aparece sano y salvo sin ningún tipo de negociación, y para añadir más misterio al asunto, apareces cerca de Storybrook, el lugar donde está el orfanato donde creciste. Esa mujer te conoce Anna, no es casualidad que te dejara justo en ese bosque"

- **Se llama Elsa**

-"¿Perdón?"

- **La dama de negro, se llama Elsa y sí, me conoce, es la persona que mejor me conoce en este mundo, me ha visto crecer, siempre estuvo a mi lado**

 **-** "¿Por qué no dijiste nada desde el principio?"

- **Porque si asuntos internos se entera de quién es ella y de la relación que nos une me apartaran del caso y no podré ayudarla, es prioritario dar con ella pero es muy astuta, solo te pido discreción, nadie puede saber que Elsa y yo nos conocemos**

-"Eso explica muchas cosas"

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

-"A que llevábamos semanas postradas delante de ese edificio donde se escondía y justamente salió cuando llegaban los hombres de Ghiaccio, si estás amenazada de muerte no sales a la vista de aquellos que van a ajusticiarte a no ser que tengas un motivo de peso, creo que salió para apartarlos de nosotras, para apartarlos de ti. Cuando nos interpusimos ante ella en esa carretera te tomó como rehén, fingió que no le importabas, que no te conocía, para que Ghiaccio no pusiera sus ojos sobre ti"

Anna calló mientras miraba por la ventanilla, analizando las palabras de Punzi. Sin duda tenía sentido que así fuera, Elsa, a su modo, la estaba protegiendo ya que ella se había interpuesto en su plan, un plan del que no tenía conocimiento y que le causaba una sensación de malestar al pensar que su platinada estaba en apuros y no podía ayudarla.

-¿ **Interrogasteis a los hombres de Ghiaccio?**

-"Sí, no estaban muy dispuestos a hablar, lo único que pudimos sacar en claro es que Elsa ha traicionado a Kristoff, ha entregado un cargamento muy importante a su competencia y se ha aliado con los enemigos de Ghiaccio, Hans Southern Islands, por lo que Kristoff está muy enfadado ya que ha perdido a su chica favorito y millones de dólares en mercancía"

- **¿Por qué demonios ha hecho algo así?**

-"Todo indica que su objetivo es una guerra de mafias, su propósito sigue siendo una incógnita"

- **Es primordial encontrarla…**

Volvió el silencio entre ellas a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, en la mente de Anna se repetía la misma letanía, Elsa ¿Qué demonios te propones?

 **Elsa:**

Junto a su hermano Olaf, volvieron a la cabaña del bosque donde había compartido un momento feliz junto a su cobriza, dispuestos a reducirla a cenizas. Elsa sabía que Anna era inteligente y que daría con ese lugar tarde o temprano, por lo que no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

La cabaña ardió hasta los cimientos, mientras Olaf la sostenía en un abrazo protector, él mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era ese lugar para su hermana. Subieron a la moto una vez hubieron destruido por completo el lugar y su hermano se abstuvo de preguntar por qué había cambiado una Harley por una Triunfh ya que su hermanita nunca hacía nada sin un motivo, aunque no pudiese entender el puzle que llevaba en la mente del que él solo poseía algunas piezas, sabía que podía confiar el ella por completo.

Llegaron nuevamente a su casa y le insistió en que se quedara unos días, con la excusa de que necesitaba información sobre esa nueva droga que Elsa quería confeccionar. No le costó mucho convencerla ya que tras haberse despedido de una Anna inconsciente en el bosque se sentía sola y vacía, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a Southern Islands y mucho menos para fingir interés por él o dejar que la poseyera sin delicadeza alguna **.**

Se dejó cuidar por su hermano mayor, degustó nuevamente ese pastel de chocolate al que se consideraba completamente adicta, se sintió segura en esa casa, junto a la única familia que le quedaba aparte de Anna.

Olaf y ella hablaron mucho sobre sus planes, sin que esta desvelase el cien por cien de lo que tenía en la cabeza, no quería involucrar a alguien tan importante para ella en esa guerra que había originado. Él se comprometió a elaborar la droga con las características que ella le pidió, después de hacerle jurar que no la metería en el mercado, a pesar de que no entendía qué pretendía hacer su hermana con una droga como esa.

Hablaron sobre Anna, sobre los sentimientos profundos de la platinada hacia esa la cobriza junto a la que había crecido. Olaf se moría por conocerla ya que solo la había visto en aquella foto que Elsa guardaba como un tesoro. Sabía que Anna era la clave de todos y cada uno de los actos de su hermana, que era muy importante para ella, y que una vez todo terminara, Elsa lucharía para estar a su lado y cumplir una promesa hecha hacía ya demasiados años, una promesa que jamás olvidó y por la que era capaz de dar la vida, amarla para siempre.

Tras dos días no pudo aguantar más, leía las noticias y estaba al día de lo que Elsa había provocado, a bocajarro mientras comían se lo preguntó.

- **Els ¿Por qué una guerra? ¿Por qué los has enfrentado?**

Su hermana sonrío con picardía y lo miró con sus ojos brillando, como una niña pequeña que acaba de cometer una travesura divertida.

-"Es sencillo Olaf, mientras se pelean entre ellos yo me dedico a mi misión inicial, mientras se matan entre ellos yo paso desapercibida, pronto habré terminado, pronto podremos empezar de cero"

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima no olviden comentar**


	11. DOS PALABRAS

**CAPÍTULO 11 DOS PALABRAS**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Agradezco en el alma las personas que siguen esta adaptación se les agradece mucho**

 **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y a pixar y la historia le pertenece a Fanclere yo solo la adapto a un Elsanna**

 **Anna:**

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a comisaria, acompañada de sus fieles compañeras. Merida y Rapunzel no se separaban de ella ni un solo instante, parecían su propia sombra. Anna no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría pasado entre ellas ya que se notaba de lejos que al mirarse se ruborizaban y agachaban la mirada ¿Se habrían atrevido ya a confesar que estaban locas la una por la otra? Eso era un hecho palpable y bastante visible para la cobriza que pasaba el noventa por ciento de su tiempo en compañía de esas dos jovencitas.

Una vez en comisaría, se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios donde esperaba poder sonsacar información a esos hombres que buscaban la muerte de su platinada. Cualquier cosa que se hubiese escapado durante el interrogatorio inicial.

Al entrar en la sala, donde ya habían esposado a uno de los hombres de Ghiaccio, el mismo que conducía el vehículo que Elsa había tumbado, este se la quedó mirando, reconociéndola en el acto como la agente que la dama de negro había tomado como rehén. Su rostro mostró su desconcierto ya que daba esa muchacha por muerta.

-"Me acuerdo de ti, la dama de negro te subió en la moto ¿Cómo demonios escapaste de ella?"

- **Primero, no me tutees, no soy tu amiga y no estamos en un bar, segundo escape de ella porque soy más inteligente que una mafiosa cutre que dispara primero y pregunta después, tercero aquí las preguntas las hago yo ¿Esta claro?**

 **-** "Cristalino"

La mirada de ese hombre había cambiado a medida que Anna, dura como una roca, ponía sobre la mesa las reglas del juego. Si esa mujer había escapado de la dama de negro debía ser peor que ella y Elsa en sí ya le daba miedo como para enfrentarse a esa cobriza que había escapado de su agarre. Anna en seguida supo que tenía la sartén por el mango y saboreó la victoria anticipada. Se sentó y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, repiqueteando sobre la mesa, presionando con su silencio a ese hombre que poco a poco se iba poniendo más nervioso.

- **¿Por qué perseguían a la dama de negro?**

-"No hablaré sin mi abogado"

- **Está bien, pero ella esta suelta y vosotros estáis detenidos, ella es libre mientras vosotros seréis encerrados, tú verás si quieres colaborar conmigo o podrirte en la cárcel por ser un simple emisario**

-"Solo sé que cabreó al gran jefe, ella estaba en la cima, era su favorita, asquerosamente rica y respetada en las altas esferas, la protegida de Ghiaccio… Un día uno de sus cargamentos no llegó a su destino, poco después se supo que ella misma lo había regalado a la competencia y que había cambiado la cama de Kristoff Ghiaccio por la de Hans Southern Islands, su principal competidos y enemigo desde hacía años. No lo pudo soportar y nos mandó que acabáramos con ella"

- **Si eso es todo lo que tienes que contarme, espero que te vaya bien en las celdas**

 **-** "Espera… no es todo"

- **Soy toda oídos**

"… Se rumorea que al desaparecer y unirse a Southern Islands se llevó documentos valiosos, solo son rumores, es más nadie entiende por qué los quería… Es todo lo que sé"

- **Gracias**

-"Más le vale esconderse bien, si él la encuentra la matará y no será agradable"

Mientras se llevaban a ese hombre nuevamente a la celda, Anna meditaba la información que había recibido. Casi todo lo que ese hombre le había contado ya lo sabía, lo único que le intrigaba era lo último que le había soltado, los documentos robados. El puzle se iba complicando y las intenciones de la platinada estaban cada vez más difusas, Elsa se había metido en un berenjenal y se sentía frustrada al no saber qué se proponía, al no poder ayudarla.

Salió de la sala de interrogatorios y, seguida por Merida y Rapunzel, se dirigió al coche con un objetivo, encontrar la cabaña de Elsa. Con suerte la platinada estaría ahí y si no estaba podría haber dejado algún indicio de dónde encontrarla.

En el coche el silencio era palpable, Anna no dejaba de sonreír en su interior ya que se notaba que sus compañeras tenían mucho que hablar. Finalmente rompió el silencio, consiguiendo que las dos respondieran casi al unísono.

- **Entonces… Vosotras dos… ¿Ya os habéis besado?**

-"¡QUÉ! ¡NO!"

 **-Pues deberíais, así dejareis de miraros y sonrojaros, descubriréis que es una tontería que no estéis juntas si os queréis**

Ambas enrojecieron hasta las raíces de los cabellos mientras Anna reía a carcajadas y volvía a ellas otra vez el silencio.

Finalmente llegaron al bosque, Anna reconoció el camino y mil recuerdos de las acampadas de su infancia la asaltaron, Elsa estaba ligada a ese bosque como ella misma, estaban conectadas a través de esos árboles, de esos senderos…

Iba bromeando con sus compañeras que por fin se atrevían a andar de la mano cuando se paró de pronto y su rostro se nubló al ver lo que tenía en frente. Merida y Rapunzel miraron sin comprender que hacían ante un montón de maderas reducidas a cenizas.

-"Jefa… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

- **Aquí vivía ella, era su casa, ya no queda nada**

-"¿Ghiaccio la encontró?"

- **No lo sé… si es así no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le habrá hecho**

-"Quizás no haya sido Ghiaccio"

 **-Espero que no, espero que haya sido un accidente o ella misma haya querido borrar sus huellas, sea como sea vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí**

Subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a la oficina, tenían mucho que hacer, mucho que investigar. Anna no iba a parar hasta saber si Elsa había caído o seguía viva en alguna parte, acechando para dar su siguiente paso, analizando el siguiente movimiento en esa partida de ajedrez que ella misma había montado.

 **Elsa:**

Olaf trabajaba a gran velocidad, a los pocos días tenía confeccionada la droga que le había pedido. Una pequeña pastilla que provocaba la euforia momentánea a quien la consumía para al poco rato sumirle en un sueño profundo y provocar una leve amnesia.

Para qué quería Elsa algo así él no lo sabía pero se la dio haciéndole prometer que no lo distribuiría, que no lo vendería al público.

Elsa besó su mejilla con cariño, prometiéndole que no haría tal cosa y se subió a su moto decidida, su plan iba viento en popa pero antes de nada debía hacer algo, por lo que se dirigió a casa de Anna.

Había pintado su moto y le había cambiado la matrícula por lo que pasaba desapercibida entre el gentío de la ciudad. Sabía que Anna no llegaría hasta tarde así que se dirigió a su edificio y guardó la moto en el callejón, se coló dentro del edificio y miró en el buzón cuál era el piso de Anna, subió con una sonrisa, manipuló la cerradura y se coló dentro del apartamento. Inspeccionó el lugar sonriendo con ternura, imaginando a la cobriza viviendo su día adía, sentada en ese sillón, durmiendo en esa cama, se imaginó como sería vivir a su lado, despertar entre sus brazos cada mañana… esperaba que cuando todo terminase ese sueño se hiciera real.

Esperó durante horas a que ella regresara y, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se escondió pasa no ser vista. Anna entró en su apartamento resoplando, no habían encontrado indicios de que Elsa siguiera con vida y se estaba desquiciando. Dejó su arma y su placa sobre la mesa y fue a buscar una cerveza, mientras Elsa salía de su escondite y se hacía con su pistola, si Anna estaba enfadada con ella no quería terminar con un tiro. Ni ella misma sabía que hacía ahí en su casa, la necesidad de volver a verla después de haber sido suya fue superior a su sentido común, quizás tenía que ver también el hecho de que esa misma noche pondría en marcha la fase final de su plan y quería besarla una vez más, si todo salía bien sería suya para siempre, si salía mal acabaría muerta y no quería irse sintiendo que se dejaba algo en el camino.

La siguió, vio su espalda ancha, sus cabellos cobrizos trenzado, cayendo por sus hombros. Quiso tocarla cuando ella se giró y gritó sobresaltada al verla en la puerta de su cocina.

- **¿Elsa? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?**

-"Hola Anna ¿Me has echado de menos?"

La cobriza hizo el amago de coger sus esposas para detenerla cuando la platinada la alcanzó con un par de zancadas y sujetó su muñeca, inmovilizándola y clavando su mirada azul en los ojos azulverdosos de la cobriza.

- **¿Cómo has entrado?**

-"No quieres saberlo"

- **¿Quemaste tu casa? ¿La cabaña del bosque?**

-"Tuve que hacerlo"

- **Creí que estabas muerta, creí que Ghiaccio te había matado**

-"Estoy bien, no me encontrara y pronto todo habrá acabado te lo prometo"

- **¿Por qué quemaste tu casa?**

-"Porque sabía que la encontrarías, no quería dejar cabos sueltos"

- **¿Por qué Elsa? ¿Por qué me apartas? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?**

-"Simplemente porque te amo"

Dos palabras, susurradas a pocos centímetros de sus labios, dos palabras que la dejaron sin aliento, sus por qué no tenían respuesta pero Elsa la amaba, quizás estaba equivocada pero la amaba, con dos palabras consiguió desestabilizarla, las esposas cayeron al suelo, sus labios se unieron y Anna supo que jamás podría volver a odiarla, supo que siempre le pertenecería.


	12. TODO CUANTO NECESITAS ESTÁ ANTE TI

**CAPÍTULO 12 TODO CUANTO NECESITAS ESTÁ ANTE TI.**

 **Aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de Fanclere la cual su versión es un Swanqueen yo solo lo estoy adaptando a Elsanna**

 **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y Pixar y la historia a Fanclere como mencione yo solo la estoy adaptando**

 **Anna:**

Un beso, sediento y ansioso, sus labios devorándola tras su improvisada pero sincera declaración de amor. Elsa la besaba como si fuese su último aliento, como si su vida dependiese de ese roce, del dulce sabor que tanto había añorado.

La cargó sin apenas esfuerzo y la condujo a su propio dormitorio, regando el suelo de ese apartamento con las prendas de ambas que impedían el contacto intimo, impedían rozarse piel con piel y ser una sola.

Anna no podía pensar en lada más que ese te amo susurrado a sus labios, la certeza de que Elsa albergaba por ella sentimientos profundos que el tiempo no había podido eliminar. Por un momento se olvidó de que tenía ante ella a una delincuente a quien debía arrestar, a una mujer en peligro que debía proteger. En ese momento solo eran dos huérfanas que se amaron desde antes de ser conscientes del significado de dicha palabra.

Con Elsa a su lado todo en su vida encajaba como un puzle perfecto, se entregó a ella ciegamente, con la misma locura de los enamorados que empiezan a descubrirse, embriagada por la intensidad de ese momento, por la fuerza de esas dos palabras susurradas que fueron pronunciadas a lo largo de la noche en demasiadas ocasiones, como si ambas necesitaran liberar sus almas, entregarse por completo.

Entre besos, gemidos, sueños compartidos, caricias bajo las sábanas, fueron pasando las horas y finalmente, agotada tras dos día sin apenas descansar buscando indicios de Elsa, la cobriza se durmió profundamente entre sus brazos, tranquila y serena con los dedos de su platinada acariciándole los cabellos, con su aliento cálido acariciando su cuello y sus labios dejando algún que otro beso despistado en su piel.

Elsa la contemplaba dormir como quien contempla la mayor obra de arte sobre la faz de la tierra, maravillada por cada centímetro de ella, memorizándola y sonriendo. Por su mente pasaban mil imágenes de un posible futuro junto a ella y se estremecía, era lo que siempre había soñado. Estaba cerca de cumplir su objetivo pero debía marcharse antes de que Anna despertara de ese idílico sueño que compartían.

Se levantó, se puso sus ropas con prisa, recogiéndolas de cada rincón del apartamento. Cuando estuvo lista volvió a la habitación donde su cobriza descansaba, apenas cubierta por una ligera sábana, sonriendo se acercó a ella y depositó un último beso sobre sus labios a modo de despedida. Anna abrió los ojos en ese instante, somnolienta y cansada, solo alcanzó a ver como Elsa ya estaba vestida y parecía querer marcharse.

- **¿Te marchas?**

-"Se me ha hecho tarde, debo irme"

 **-Es peligroso, no puedo dejar que te vayas, debo detenerte y llevarte conmigo a comisaría, ahí estarás a salvo**

Elsa se tumbó sobre ella y besó sus labios una vez más, tomándose su tiempo en saborear cada rincón, en memorizar cada detalle de ese dulce beso, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los de su cobriza y elevaba su brazo por encima de su cabeza, acomodándola mejor. Anna se dejó embriagar por ese beso cuando notó el metal contra su muñeca y cortó el contacto con la platinada, mirando sorprendida su brazo, esposado a la cama con maestría.

-"Te prometo que pronto tendrás lo que buscas, pero ahora debo irme"

 **-"¿Vas a dejarme así? ¿Encadenada a la cama?**

-"Es tentador, pero no, solo estoy pillando unos minutos de ventaja"

Dicho eso deslizó la llave de las esposas en la mano libre de la cobriza y se marchó. Cuando esta se hubo liberado salió enredada en la sábana, intentando alcanzar a la platinada, pero lo único que pudo ver fue su puerta cerrarse y, por un instante, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Ella la amaba, quizás no había escogido el mejor de los caminos pero la amaba y eso era lo único importante. Al día siguiente retomaría su búsqueda pero esa noche dormiría tranquila pues sus sábanas se habían quedado impregnadas con el olor de Elsa, su presencia se notaba palpable en cada rincón de su apartamento y eso la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad.

 **Elsa:**

No tardó en llegar a la residencia de Southern Islands. Al contrario que Kristoff, Hans no estaba casado por lo que vivía rodeado de lujos y comodidades para él solo y no era un inconveniente para Elsa entrar y salir de dicha mansión cuando le viniera en gana. Sus hombres la escoltaron hacia el despacho donde Hans estaba tomando una copa de whiskey, visiblemente enfadado ya que Elsa llevaba días sin dar señales de vida. Al verla entras sana y salva perdió el control y derribando todos los objetos que había sobre su mesa empezó a gritar, perdiendo por completo la cabeza.

- **¿Dónde estabas? Tus órdenes eran sencillas, permanecer oculta en el apartamento. En cambio tú protagonizas una persecución por el centro de la ciudad, secuestras a una agente federal y para colmo dejas que Ghiaccio te encuentre ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿No piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos? Estuvieron por aquí los federales haciendo preguntas Elsa y créeme que quería matarte en ese mismo instante**

 **-** "Cálmate, salí bien parada de todo, y aquí estoy otra vez, a tu servicio"

- **¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has conspirado contra mí como lo hiciste contra Ghiaccio?**

-"Todo lo contrario, mientras estuve escondida adelanté trabajo y conseguí el monopolio sobre una nueva droga, solo tú podrás comercializarla. La llamo media noche, sus efectos son sorprendentes, te traigo una muestra para que la pruebes"

- **¿Qué hace exactamente?**

-"Provoca euforia, mucha más que con cualquier otro tipo de drogas, pruébala y haremos el amor bajo sus efectos, verás que sensación más indescriptible"

La sonrisa de Hans le dio a entender que lo tenía en el bote, la idea de poseerla bajo los efectos de una droga que potenciaba las emociones era demasiado seductora para no aceptarla así que, sensualmente, dejo que Elsa le metiese en la boca dicha pastilla y los efectos empezaron casi de inmediato, sintió la euforia recorrer sus venas y, antes de poder darse cuenta, cayó inconsciente ya que ese era el verdadero objetivo de la platinada.

Una vez lo tuvo fuera de juego, abrió su caja fuerte y se llevó todos los documentos que encontró. Su trabajo había concluido.

 **Anna:**

Llego a su oficina y su rostro reflejaba la paz que llevaba en su alma, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y pensar en Elsa hacía que las mariposas se despertaran con fuerza. Solo podía imaginar en qué momento volvería a verla, cuándo volvería a sorprenderla como al colarse en su apartamento.

Sin sacarse la imagen de su platinada de la mente se puso a trabajar para encontrarla y en eso estaba cuando Merida entró agitada en su despacho. Siempre que Merida irrumpía como alma que lleva el diablo traía malas noticias y por su cara eran de las peores, sus manos empezaron a temblar y se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

- **¿Qué ocurre Merida?**

-"Es la dama de negro, uno de nuestros agentes de paisano la ha identificado, al parecer esta huyendo"

- **¿De Ghiaccio?**

-"No jefa, no solo de Ghiaccio, Southern Islands también la persigue, se dirigían hacia el puente"

No quiso escuchar más, salió como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguida de cerca por sus subordinadas, directa al coche y puso rumbo al puente que Merida le había indicado. No fue fácil llegar pero al acorralar a Elsa supo que había llegado primero y se relajó. La platinada estaba en medio del puente, su moto por el suelo y ella sobre la barandilla, un paso en falso y caería al vacío, caería al río.

Anna sintió como su sangre se helaba en sus venas, ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí subida? ¿Quería saltar?

Bajó del vehículo y sus miradas se encontraron, no necesitaba sacar su arma, solo hablar con ella.

- **Elsa, ¿Qué haces ahí? Baja que te vas a matar**

-"Todo cuanto necesitas lo tienes ante ti, Anna, terminé mi trabajo, las cosas son así"

- **¿A qué te refieres? Baja por favor**

-"No puedo bajar Anna, ¿No lo ves? Todo estaba planeado, todo estaba mirado al milímetro, es hora de que marche…"

La cobriza dio un paso intentando alcanzarla cuando, con una sonrisa, la platinada se precipitó al vacío. Merida y Rapunzel salieron del vehículo a toda prisa para evitar que Anna saltara detrás pues esta había enloquecido, no podía creer que solo la noche anterior esa mujer le había jurado amor eterno y todo terminaba así.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la obligaban a entrar en el coche y la llevaban nuevamente a la oficina, sin quitarle un ojo de encima y tratando de consolarla. Merida no decía nada, por primera vez no sabía qué decir, mientras Punzi apretaba su mano.

-"Anna, los mejores buzos la buscaran, ya tenemos hombres rastreando el río"

- **Pero ¿Por qué ha saltado? Podríamos haberla ayudado, pero ella me ha dejado**

-"¿Qué te dijo? Antes de saltar te dijo algo"

 **-Dijo que ante mi tenía todo cuanto necesitaba, pero no sé qué quiso decir…**

Dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos y con un nudo en el estómago, derramando mil lágrimas silenciosas, de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que estaba sobre su escritorio, algo nuevo ya que esa mañana no estaba ahí. Lo cogió, era una carpeta que pesaba bastante. Sus ojos se tiñeron de curiosidad y sorpresa y, al darle la vuelta a esa carpeta, la inmaculada caligrafía de Elsa la recibió con una sola palabra: **Respuestas.**

 **Próximo capitulo las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tienen serán respondidas**


	13. RESPUESTAS

**CAPÍTULO 13 RESPUESTAS**

 **Aquí el capítulo que todos estaban esperando y por el cual yo decidí adaptar este fanfiction swanqueen a un fanfiction Elsanna**

 **Les agradezco de verdad a las personas que leen esta adaptación gracias, espero su opinión sobre esto**

 **Sin mas que decir los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y a pixar, la historia le pertenece a Fanclere yo solo la estoy adaptando a Elsanna**

 **Anna:**

Estaba a punto de abrir la carpeta para desvelar todas las incógnitas que tenía en la cabeza, con un nudo en el estómago al pensar que el contenido de esta misma era el motivo por el cual Elsa ya no estaba su lado, había decidido quitársela vida saltando desde aquel puente.

La imagen de su platinada precipitándose al vacío se repetía en su cabeza a cámara lenta provocándole vértigo y ganas de vomitar, la había perdido sin poder despedirse, sin poder entender sus motivos para tomar dicha decisión.

Merida y Rapunzel estaban junto a ella, tan curiosas como la cobriza por desvelar el contenido de dicha carpeta y aun así en silencio, apoyando a su jefa en todo momento pues ver saltar al vacío a Elsa la había desarmado por completo.

Sabían que entre la dama de negro y Anna había un pasado común, sabían que su jefa guardaba sentimientos profundos por ella y que esos momentos estaban siendo los más duros de su vida, a pesar de que los estaba llevando con un aplomo digno de un general de guerra. Las lágrimas se habían secado y todo cuanto llevaba dentro se lo guardaba para terminar primero con el caso, para honrar a Elsa en su último deseo, conocer las respuestas a todos sus actos y darles sentido.

No aguantaba más la curiosidad y se disponía a abrir la carpeta cuando el mismísimo director del FBI entró en el despacho como una furia, dejando a las tres agentes blancas de la impresión, Se habían metido en un buen lío. El director miró a Anna fijamente, parecía que iba a asesinarla con la mirada y estalló.

-"Agente Arendelle, ¿Me puede explicar por qué estaba usted en el puente donde una de las traficantes más importantes de Corona ha perdido la vida? O quizás podría explicarme por qué no mencionó nada sobre su pasado en común, tengo a asuntos internos metidos hasta el cuello por su negligencia, debería despedirla y desacreditarla Arendelle"

- **Señor, es cierto que omití información sobre mi pasado en común con Elsa, porque no quería ser apartada del caso, pero alguien ha dejado esta carpeta sobre mi mesa y puede contener un poco de luz para el amasijo de oscuridad que envuelve a Ghiaccio y** **Southern Islands, sé que no actué como debería pero por favor, al menos déjeme averiguar por qué alguien tan importante para mí ha muerto hoy en ese puente…**

El director miró a su agente y pudo ver la lucha interna que mantenía, el dolor que llevaba en su interior y se apiadó de ella, a pesar de que seguía furioso por su proceder durante el caso se sentó con ellas y suspiró.

-"Está bien Arendelle, veamos que contiene dicha carpeta"

Anna la abrió con ceremonia, y al ver su contenido dejó escapar un grito ahogado y una exclamación, mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos incrédula ante la mina de oro que tenía en sus manos.

Fue pasando los documentos que iba extrayendo a su jefe que los miraba con idéntica sorpresa y excitación. Esa carpeta contenía todo cuanto durante años soñaron tener sobre Ghiaccio y Southern Islands. Llamadas de teléfono, documentos incriminatorios, pruebas sólidas para lograr una detención e incluso el encarcelamiento para ambos, todos los trapos sucios de ambos mafiosos perfectamente ordenados por fechas, acontecimientos y datos de interés, sin duda con esa carpeta podían cerrar el caso y desarticular de una vez por todas a dos de las bandas mafiosas más peligrosas e influyentes de Corona.

Anna enjugó una lágrima al comprender cuál era el papel de Elsa en ese asunto, mas fue su jefe quien pronunció en voz alta la pregunta que los cuatro se estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-"No lo entiendo, ¿Para quién trabajaba? ¿La CIA? ¿Nosotros?"

- **Parece que iba por libre jefe, lo que no entiendo es qué la empujó a infiltrarse así en la mafia y desarticularla desde dentro, quizás fue por sus padres ya que murieron de sobre dosis.**

Siguieron mirando esos documentos durante horas, hasta que su jefe sin querer, dio con la respuesta a dicha pregunta, encontró el motivo de todos y cada uno de los actos de Elsa.

El último papel que había en esa carpeta, junto a un sobre marrón que analizarían más tarde, era un recorte de periódico, con fecha de veinticinco años atrás. Cuando lo leyó, miró a Anna asombrado, alternando su mirada entre ese recorte de periódico y su joven agente. Anna al verse observada, interrogó a su jefe con la mirada y este, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, le tendió dicho periódico.

-"Arendelle… Aquí está la respuesta a por qué esa mujer hizo todo cuanto hizo, descúbrelo tu misma"

Anna cogió el recorte que su jefe le tendía, con la duda pintada en sus ojos verdeazulados. Lo leyó y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que llevaba guardando desde que entraron en la oficina, se escaparan sin control por sus mejillas.

 **-Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre mafias en la ciudad se cobra una vez más vidas inocentes. Al parecer una pelea protagonizado por miembros de bandas rivales de la mafia italiana trae como consecuencia el asesinato de un matrimonio joven que nada tenía que ver con la mafia, solo estaban en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Las víctimas, Idun y Adgar Arendelle son nuevos nombres que añadir a la lista de aquellos que han muerto a manos de Ghiaccio y** **Southern Islands, ¿Hasta cuándo la policía hará oídos sordos a la violencia de la mafia? ¿Cuándo habrá justicia?**

La imagen de sus padres, muertos hacía tanto tiempo le devolvían una mirada vacía en la fotografía de ese periódico. Siempre pensó que habían muerto en un accidente y jamás pensó en buscar cómo había sucedido, al parecer Elsa si lo había buscado. Se quedó muda unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar, todos sus actos, infiltrarse en la mafia, delinquir, no volver a buscarla como prometió, todo lo hizo porque buscaba justicia por la muerte de sus progenitores, todo lo hizo por su cobriza y esta no sabía que decir.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, dándole a Anna su espacio para asimilar la información recibida, cuando Merida reparó en el sobre al que no habían dado más importancia, impactados por la noticia de ese pequeño recorte de periódico.

-"Mire jefa, hay un sobre, dentro puede haber más pruebas"

Anna reparó en el sobre y lo cogió, pesaba bastante y era sospechoso que su contenido no estuviera junto a todo lo demás. Le dio la vuelta para abrirlo y la caligrafía de Elsa pudo leerse clara y nítida en el reverso, con una frase que le congeló el aliento. En ese sobre yacía escrito " **El peso de una promesa** ".

Lo abrió sin saber qué podía contener y empezó a sacar fotografías, casi todas tomadas después de su salida del orfanato, artículos de periódico que alababan sus casos y sus progresos dentro de la policía, miles de recuerdos que había olvidado, su graduación en la academia incluso su primer día en el FBI estaban fielmente retratados, igual que los documentos contra Ghiaccio y Southern Islands, las fotografías y los recortes de periódico estaban perfectamente ordenados por fechas y acontecimientos. A medida que iba redescubriendo su vida a ojos de la platinada, las lágrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su alma por haberla perdido en el puente.

Al llegar a la última fotografía se conmovió, era la copia de la foto que guardaba en su cartera, aquella que se habían hecho ella y la platinada poco antes de que esta abandonara el orfanato, la sonrisa de Elsa agarrándola por la cintura, plasmada en ese pequeño trozo de papel, le recordó que su platinada no volvería a sonreírle jamás y se derrumbó, sintió como se le venía el mundo encima cuando giró la fotografía y vio que Elsa le había escrito algo detrás.

-"Mi Anna, como puedes ver jamás rompí mi promesa, siempre estuve contigo, a tu lado, como un fantasma en las sombras, orgullosa de ti y de la magnífica mujer en la que te convertiste, amándote más como cada día que pasaba, ahora lo sabes todo, ahora lo entiendes.

Aquí te dejo mi nueva promesa, siempre juntas hasta que la muerte nos separe. ELSA"

 **Continuara…**


	14. EL FIN DE LA MAFIA

**CAPÍTULO 14 EL FIN DE LA MAFIA**

 **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y a Pixar y la historia le pertenece a Flanclere yo solo la estoy adaptando a un Elsanna**

Estuvieron hasta tarde en su despacho, revisando una y otra vez los archivos que Elsa había dejado sobre su mesa, poniendo nombre a cada una de las situaciones descritas, analizando las residencias de cada uno de los integrantes de dichas bandas, organizando la operación a gran escala que se daría en pocos días para desarticular por completo la mafia de Corona.

Su propio jefe se quedó a su lado, admirado por la cantidad de pruebas que tenían sobre la mesa, pesando si era un sueño o realmente tenían en sus manos la llave para encerrarlos de una vez por todas.

Quedaron que debían limpiar el nombre de Elsa, su sacrificio y esa carpeta eran pruebas más que suficientes para eliminarla como delincuente, era una heroína y no debía quedar entre esas cuatro paredes, el mundo entero debía saber que esa operación tenía su nombre, que ella era la artífice, que gracias a ella Corona sería un poco más segura con Ghiaccio y Southern Islands fuera de circulación.

Tras varias horas encerrados en el despacho, el director del FBI ordenó a Merida y a Rapunzel que se llevaran a Anna a casa, ya que esta presentaba graves síntomas de agotamiento físico y mental. La muerte de Elsa la había dejado completamente destrozada y era evidente ya que su rostro había perdido el color, sus ojos estaban fríos y apagados, trabajaba por no pensar, por no llorar, por no volver a ese puente donde esa misma mañana Elsa Frozen había decidido saltar y quitarse de en medio, dando vía libre a su cobriza para encarcelar a los asesinos que la empujaron a esa situación.

El camino a casa de Anna se hizo en silencio sepulcral, sus compañeras se empeñaron en acompañarla hasta el interior, ya que dudaban de la estabilidad mental de su jefa. Una vez atravesó la puerta se derrumbó en brazos de Merida que, al estar tras ella, pudo sujetarla mientras caía y mil lágrimas se escapaban huidizas por sus mejillas. Un grito gutural surgió del fondo de su alma, abrazada con fuerza por Merida y apoyada por Rapunzel que, en esos momentos, no tenían palabras para definir el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su jefa. Por todo su apartamento podía sentir la presencia de Elsa, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que se coló ahí solo para darle una sorpresa, desde que hicieron el amor como dos adolescentes, olvidando que existía un mundo y que en él eran enemigas, la presencia de su mirada azul gélido, su sonrisa traviesa, sus besos, la atravesaron como una espada desgarrándola por dentro. Elsa ya no existía y una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo, como un fantasma volvería, se colaría todas las noches en sus sueños… Ella lo había perdido todo en la vida, no podía perder a Elsa, era un golpe que no podría soportar.

Cansada de llorar, se quedó dormida en el sofá, custodiada por sus fieles ayudantes, rotas por dentro al ver el estado de su jefa, de su amiga, sin poder hacer nada, sin que acudieran las palabras de consuelo pues realmente la situación era desgarradora.

Entre las dos se las ingeniaron para meterla en la cama y marcharse sin hacer ruido, deseando que descansara y que al día siguiente pudiese ver las cosas con perspectiva, que no se dejase hundir por el dolor.

Una vez en la calle, Rapunzel se sorprendió ya que Merida estaba completamente callada. La agente solía abrir la boca para decir cualquier tontería cada cinco minutos por lo que su mutismo repentino dejó a su compañera intrigada.

La paró cogiéndola suavemente del brazo, cuando estaban llegando al coche. Esta se giró a mirarla y en sus ojos pudo leer miedo y angustia.

-"Por qué tan callada Merida ¿Se te han acabado los chistes de los Simpson?"

- **No es eso…**

-"¿Es por lo que ha pasado esta mañana en el puente?"

- **Si no hubiésemos estado ahí con ella, se habría lanzado al vacío**

-"Lo sé, pero estábamos para protegerla, no te tortures"

- **No me torturo por eso**

-"¿Entonces qué piensas?"

- **Estaba pensando que si hubieses sido tú la que saltó, yo me habría ido detrás y ni un regimiento habría podido impedírmelo**

Tenía todo un discurso preparado, sobre dolor, rabia, deseos y anhelos, sueños e ilusiones mas no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Rapunzel rompió toda distancia que había entre ellas sellando sus labios con un beso. Un beso dulce y tierno, acelerado por la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas, Merida agarrándola por la cintura, devolviéndole el gesto con tanta ternura que se estremeció. Ambas se preguntaron al unísono por qué no habían dado el paso mucho antes, cuando sus sentimientos eran visibles a ojos de muchos pero no a los suyos propios.

Tras unos instantes se separaron y Merida acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Rapunzel, uniendo sus frentes, estrechándose en un suave abrazo. Finalmente el silencio se rompió con una frase y una carcajada.

- **¿Vienes a mi casa? Hoy es noche de tacos.**

La risa de Punzi, cristalina, salvaje y llena de vida coloreó sus mejillas de un rojizo adorable.

- **¿Por qué te ríes? ¿He dicho algo malo?**

-"No, no cambies nunca Merida, eres magnífica así como eres"

Un nuevo beso, sonrisas tiernas y tímidas entre ambas en dirección al coche, preparándose para su "Cita" de comida mexicana y sueños por cumplir.

Los meses fueron pasando lentos, Anna se alegró al comprobar que sus compañeras por fin habían derribado sus barreras y se atrevían a amarse, a pesar de que sentía el pinchazo del dolor y la nostalgia a no tener con ella a su Elsa.

Poco a poco uno a uno todos los dirigentes de la mafia italiana fueron arrestados, todos fueron llevados a juicio, con las pruebas que poseía el FBI todos recibieron una condena y Corona se vio libre de la mafia. Ghiaccio y Southern Islands aseguraban que Elsa tenía suerte de estar muerta porque de lo contrario su venganza habría sido terrible, fueron encerrados mientras gritaban improperios contra una mujer que había dado su vida para que ese momento llegara a suceder, para quitar de en medio a dos grandes capos de la mafia, los más sanguinarios y peligrosos.

Desde el FBI se dedicaron a limpiar el nombre de Elsa, le hicieron un funeral de estado en el que Anna, la persona que más la conocía, dijo unas emotivas palabras, proclamándola heroína, una mujer valiente y astuta que jamás pensó en sí misma sino en la felicidad de los demás. Tras esa ceremonia el alma de Anna parecía estar en paz, la tormenta poco a poco iba pasando y pensar en su rubiaplatinada no le dolía tanto como al principio.

Habían terminado con la mafia, su nombre era recordado como la agente federal más joven en desarticular dos de las bandas más problemáticas y peligrosas que llevaban cerca de treinta años llenando Corona de delincuencia, drogas y muerte.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad, sus compañeras estaban cada vez mejor juntas y eso la alegraba bastante, poco a poco dejó de visitar diariamente el puente donde Elsa había perdido la vida, poco a poco dejó de llorar.

Una mañana, con un café en sus manos entró en su oficina, dejando tirada la chaqueta en cualquier parte y preguntándose si Merida y Rapunzel llegarían pronto ya que tenían algunos casos que archivar, cuando vio un sobre con su nombre sobre la mesa, un sobre sin remitente.

Extrañada lo abrió y su contenido aceleró su corazón, congeló su aliento y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Era la fotografía de una playa y en el dorso se podía leer:

- **¿Recuerdas dónde todo empezó? Hasta que la muerte nos separe: ELSA..**


	15. DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ

**CAPÍTULO 15 DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ**

 **Aquí un capitulo mas de esta adaptación espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen y la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y la historia a Fanclere, yo solo la estoy adaptando a un Elsanna.**

 **Elsa:**

La moto volaba por el asfalto mientras notaba a sus espaldas como media mafia seguía sus huellas con una sola intención, matarla.

Sabía que llegaría ese momento desde que decidió meterse en ese mundo solo para vengar a los padres que su princesa no pudo conocer, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro mientras sus cabellos enredados por el viento dibujaban por las calles de Corona una imagen hermosa y peligrosa, la imagen de una mujer que huya para vivir, huye para ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

La noche pasada en brazos de Anna bailaba por su mente como un talismán, impidiendo que le flaquearan las fuerzas, tenía claro cuál era su destino, el puente, al igual que sabía perfectamente que estaba dispuesta a borrarse del mapa, al menos por un tiempo. Había logrado filtrar las pruebas hasta el despacho de Anna, en cuanto esta llegara a su oficina las encontraría y haría su trabajo, nada podía salir mal.

Pero todo se desmadró cuando subió al borde del puente para saltar, miró su reloj confirmando que era la hora correcta, faltaban aún unos minutos. Necesitaba ser muy precisa o perdería la vida en esa ruleta rusa, saltar antes sería catastrófico.

Lo inesperado ocurrió, lo único con lo que no contaba, lo único que podía hacer tambalear todo su plan, en lugar de Ghiaccio y Southern Islands fue Anna quien se presentó en el puente, a lo lejos podía ver a sus enemigos esperando a que la policía hiciese su trabajo, meros espectadores como ella pretendía, lo que no quería era tener a Anna en ese puente, la cobriza no lo entendería, no podía verle caer, más sonó la alarma y supo que era ahora o nunca, saltó sin pensar, saltó sin mirar atrás, saltó rezando que Anna no fuese atrás de ella.

Tal como había estado practicando, saltando de diversas alturas, se sumergió en las turbias aguas del río, conteniendo la respiración y esperando a que la presión del impacto se fuese calmando, sintió como la agarraban con fuerza y el oxígeno colándose en sus pulmones, tal como había planeado su hermano Olaf la estaba esperando sumergido bajo el puente. Bucearon río abajo, alejándose de ese lugar antes de que el FBI mandara a sus buzos a buscarla y, cuando ya estuvieron lejos de ahí, salieron a la superficie donde ella, impaciente, apremió a su hermano pues necesitaba saber si Anna había saltado tras ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Olaf, tuvo que pelearse con su hermana para que cambiase sus ropas por unas secas y entrase en calor, ya que esta se había quedado estática frente al televisor intentando averiguar algo de su cobriza.

Cuando salió la noticia de su suicidio en todas las cadenas y pudo ver como aquellas dos agentes que la habían estado vigilando arrastraban a Anna al interior del coche se relajó y por un momento todo el peso que llevaba cargando se desvaneció. Anna vivía, estaba dolida pero seguía viva, era lo más importante.

Los siguientes meses los dedicó a vaciar una a una todas las cuentas que tenían en suiza de Ghiaccio y Southern Islands ya que sabía de la existencia de todas y sus claves. Un hombre ante la belleza de una mujer era capaz de decir cualquier cosa y Elsa lo había aprovechado al máximo, había dejado en la ruina a dos magnates de la droga y se sentía completamente pletórica por ello.

Con Olaf apenas hablaron de todo lo acontecido, su hermano se contentaba con mirar las noticias y ver como poco a poco todos iban cayendo, el FBI los iba acorralando y apresando uno a uno, entendiendo un poco más por qué su hermana se había metido en ese peligroso mundo, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella ya que solita había conseguido hundir a dos de las bandas mafiosas más peligrosas de país.

Con las cuentas vacías, sin poder pagar abogados, con todo en contra y pruebas más que suficientes, Elsa sabía que ninguno de los dos se libraría de una condena eterna, con ella fuera de circulación, dándola todos por muerta, sin poder relacionarla de ningún modo con su Anna, todo saldría rodado, solo tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para volver a aparecer.

Lo único que le dolía en el alma eran las pocas imágenes que salían de Anna, lo poco que sabía de ella. Olaf había intentado conseguir más información pero todo indicaba a que la cobriza estaba rota por dentro, creer firmemente que la había perdido la estaba destrozando y eso solo conseguía que se sintiera terriblemente culpable por haberla dejado así, por haber desaparecido así a pesar que era completamente necesario.

Cuando las noticias solo hablaban de que los juicios llegaban a su fin con una sentencia favorable a la acusación y bastante desfavorable para ambos acusados, Elsa le pidió a su hermano que la llevase a Storybrook, necesitaba ir a la playa, al lugar donde todo empezó.

Una vez ahí, sus pies desnudos se perdieron sobre la fina arena, mientras dejaba que el viento despeinara sus cabellos y el murmullo del mar resonaba en sus oídos como un canto calmado y tenue. Su mente sin querer voló once años atrás, en esa misma playa, en esa misma arena.

 **Once años atrás:**

Cumplía dieciocho años, era su último día en el orfanato, su último día viviendo con Anna. La idea de marcharse, de dejarla, la atormentaba demasiado sin llegar a entender por qué, la cobriza solo era una niña con bellos ojos azules y mil sueños por cumplir, no quería, no podía separarse tan pronto.

Al ser su cumpleaños su petición de pasear por la playa le fue concedida y, de la mano, se llevó a su cobriza a caminar por esa orilla donde tantas veces de niñas habían imaginado, habían construido, habían sido felices.

Caminaban en silencio, mecidas por las olas, con las manos unidas y dos corazones que latían al unísono, cuando de pronto la platinada se detuvo, observando un punto fijo en el horizonte mientras Anna la miraba fijamente, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para dar su adiós.

- **Elsa…**

-"¿Sí princesa?"

- **¿Vendrás a buscarme? ¿Volverás a por mí?**

-"Claro que lo haré, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente renacuaja"

- **¿Qué harás ahora que te marchas?**

-"No lo sé, supongo que estudiaré algo, o trabajaré"

- **Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas Elsa**

 **-** "Te lo prometo"

- **Con la mano en el corazón, como cuando éramos niñas**

-"Creo que esa manera de sellar una promesa esta anticuada"

Antes de que su Anna pudiera protestar se dejó guiar por el instinto, por el latir de su corazón, atrapó con suavidad los labios de la cobriza robándole su primer beso, un beso dulce y efímero, un simple contacto de niñas que al romperse dejó el aliento congelado y tenues sonrisas mientras Elsa pronunciaba las palabras en las que basó su existencia.

-"Siempre a tu lado, es una promesa"

 **Actualidad:**

Abrió los ojos, contemplando una vez más esa playa que las vio besarse por primera vez. Sacó su teléfono y fotografió el lugar exacto, jamás podría olvidarlo. Una vez en casa lo imprimió y escribió en el dorso un mensaje que Anna sabría interpretar.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, con Ghiaccio y Southern Islands entre rejas, hizo llegar el sobre con su foto a Anna, acudiría si así era necesario todos los días a la playa de Storybrook para reencontrarse con ella en el lugar donde sus labios se habían rozado por primera vez, en el lugar donde el mar se confundía con los ojos de su cobriza, en ese lugar donde supo que la amaría toda la vida y donde esperaba poder empezar de cero y esta vez no volver a desaparecer, esta vez esperaba poder quedarse con ella para siempre.


	16. JUNTO A TI

**CAPÍTULO 16 JUNTO A TI**

 **Bueno chico agradezco los comentarios y las personas que siguen esta historia gracias.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y Valient no me pertenecen ni la historia, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y a Pixar y la historia a Fanclere yo solo la adapto a un Elsanna.**

 **Elsa:**

La hora de salir de su escondite había llegado, por mucho que Olaf le suplicara que tuviese cuidado. Con Ghiaccio y Southern Islands fuera de circulación se sentía a salvo y solo podía pensar en una cosa, su única obsesión, volver con Anna y no dejarla nunca más. Deseaba estar con ella, gritarle que la había amado toda su vida. Que jamás pretendió dañarla, que ella no tenía que estar en ese puente, no tenía que verla saltar…

Mandó la foto pues sabía que Anna comprendería en el acto el mensaje, pero pasaban las semanas y no había rastro de su cobriza por la playa.

Para poder estar cerca, para poder ir a la playa cada día a esperar a su amada, Elsa se había mudado al hostal de Storybrook, sin escuchar a su hermano que le rogaba que permaneciera en casa con él. La platinada, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mañana y tarde paseaba por la orilla, dejaba que el mar helado acariciara sus pies, recordándole que seguía viva y que todo cuanto era pertenecía a Anna Arendelle, la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada y por la que había cometido locuras.

Un mes transcurrió sin que ella apareciera y su corazón fue perdiendo la esperanza. Quizás no había entendido el mensaje, quizás la odiaba y no quería verla nunca más o quizás jamás recibió su carta, quizás al recibirla ya había rehecho su vida con alguien, tampoco podía culparla, no podía exigirle amor eterno después de haberla abandonado una vez más.

Paseaba sin rumbo por la playa, esquivando las esquivas lágrimas al imaginar a su amada en brazos de otra persona, al imaginarla odiándola, al pensar que la había perdido… Dolía demasiado en su alma la simple idea de no tenerla nunca más, cuando alzó la mirada y frente a ella, con sus cabellos trenzados mecidos al viento y su mirada aguamarina perdida en el horizonte, estaba ella, más bella que nunca, se quedó quieta, estática contemplando la visión más hermosa del mundo, su Anna en el mismo lugar donde tantos años atrás probó sus labios por primera vez. Su rostro parecía sereno y en calma, tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y aspiraba la brisa marina con parsimonia y paz, parecía un ángel y, por muchas ganas que tuviera de correr a sus labios, sus pies estaban clavados en la arena mientras su corazón se aceleraba estrepitosamente y sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de cada gesto imperceptible que Anna guardaba en su perfil.

De pronto, como si pudiera sentirla, se giró lentamente hasta clavar su mirada clara en los ojos azules que la miraban con adoración y por un instante el mundo que las rodeaba dejó de existir. Por un instante volvieron a ser esas niñas que once años atrás, en ese mismo lugar, habían compartido la alegría del primer beso.

 **Anna:**

Con la foto aun en sus manos necesitó sentarse y aclarar su mente que era un hervidero. Reconocía el lugar, lo había visitado demasiadas veces en sus sueños, el lugar donde Elsa pronunció aquella promesa que jamás rompió, donde una simple amistad o un sentimiento fraterno había derivado en amor, puro y sincero, un amor que había marcado toda su existencia.

Ese mensaje sólo podía significar una cosa, Elsa estaba viva. Por un momento su corazón se aceleró mientras una ola de alegría invadía todo su ser, su platinada seguía viva, milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la caída mortal y se ponía en contacto con ella.

Así como vino, la ola de alegría se esfumó al darse cuenta de que llevaba meses llorando a un fantasma, que llevaba sin levantar cabeza, visitando ese puente día y día también cuando en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que ella seguía con vida. La furia empezó a recorrerla al sentirse engañada una vez más y aun así, ese sentimiento fue efímero pues recordó como Elsa había arriesgado su vida por traer justicia a sus padres asesinados, como siempre estuvo a su lado y jamás rompió su promesa. La platinada siempre actuaba con motivos de peso a sus espaldas, motivos que solo ella conocía pero para Anna ya no eran tan extraños, pensando con frialdad analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que tanto Ghiaccio como Southern Islands no la habían relacionado jamás con la dama de negro, no sabían el vínculo que las unía por lo que su vida no estaba amenazada, recordó también como esos dos seres juraron que de haber sobrevivido, Elsa moriría de forma cruel por su traición y entonces, como si alguien encendiese una luz en su mente, comprendió que la platinada jamás pretendió suicidarse, todo formaba parte de su puzle, de su plan deliberado, desaparecer del mapa hasta que Ghiaccio y Southern Islands dejasen de ser un incordió.

Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que había sido un golpe maestro, todo el mundo pensaba que se había matado en el puente y mientras ella vivía tranquila y escondida esperando a que todo terminara.

Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y dónde encontrarla, Storybrook. Quiso salir de inmediato pero su jefe, aun cabreado por cómo había llevado el caso de la dama de negro, la retuvo con papeleo, tardó más de la cuenta en rellenarlo pues su mente estaba en cierta persona y en unos ojos azules por los que daría la vida si fuese preciso.

Finalmente apareció por fin Merida, con cara de no haber dormido pero feliz. Solo con verla le entraron ganas de reír a carcajadas, al parecer Rapunzel y ella tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

- **Merida, por fin llegas, necesito que revises todo este papeleo, yo he de irme unos días**

-"Está bien jefa, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vacaciones?"

 **-Algo así, voy en busca de un fantasma, uno muy listo en realidad**

-"¿Elsa? Jefa, todos la vimos caer, es hora de que lo dejes atrás, vas a volverte loca"

- **Elsa está viva, lo sé, y sé dónde está, por eso necesito marcharme y que el gran jefe no se dé cuenta porque me despide seguro**

-"Tranquila Jefa, Rapunzel y yo nos hacemos cargo"

- **¿Dónde está Rapunzel?**

-"Está… patrullando"

-¿ **Se ha quedado dormida verdad?**

-"No he querido despertarla jefa, han sido meses muy intensos y creo que todos estamos sumamente agotados"

- **Está bien, me marcho, confío en que todo esté bien por aquí**

-"Vete tranquila a buscar tu fantasma"

Cogió su chaqueta, las llaves de su coche y se marchó, rumbo a Storybrook. No sabía cuándo había mandado Elsa la carta pero conociéndola sabía que seguiría en la playa eternamente, esperándola, habían esperado once años para poder estar juntas sin que nada pudiera interponerse y ese era su momento.

Al llegar a la playa estaba visiblemente cansada pero el olor salado del mar, el viento fresco inundando sus pulmones y la oleada de recuerdos que ese lugar le transmitía, consiguió darle la fuerza que necesitaba para plantarse en la orilla y mirar al horizonte, con media sonrisa recordando como dos niñas habían crecido jugando en esa misma orilla, miles de castillos construidos, miles de recuerdos, aprendiendo a nadar sujetada por Elsa, imaginando que eran esas princesas de los cuentos que la platina siempre le relataba en medio de sus pesadillas, creando sueños e ilusiones y, finalmente, pronunciando esa promesa que marcó sus vidas para siempre, juntas eternamente sin que nada las separe.

Giró su mirada al notar que había alguien observándola y sus ojos se cruzaron con esa mirada azul que se había llevado su cordura lentamente, ahí estaba ella, su fantasma, la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todo. Ya no vestía de negro, sus cabellos habían crecido, los tenía libres al viento, como una visión idílica. Ella se la quedó mirando y pudo descifrar miedo y vergüenza en sus ojos, miedo a ser rechazada, vergüenza por haberla abandonado… Movida por una fuerza invisible que nacía en sus entrañas, caminó hacia ella y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la sed inmensa que tenía de sus labios la empujó a atraparlos en un beso fiero, furioso, cargado de vida y deseo. Estaba viva, estaba a su lado y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Elsa agarró su rostro con cuidado, dándole acceso y profundizando ese beso tan ansiado, la había echado terriblemente de menos. Sin poder separarse, deteniéndose para coger aliento y fundiéndose nuevamente en los labios de la otra sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el sol fue desapareciendo en el horizonte y el atardecer las encontró sobre la arena, amándose, siendo una y entregándose por completo, fundiéndose en una sola esencia, gimiendo al unísono sin dejar de besarse un solo instante. Hasta que agotadas cayeron la una sobre la otra, con la piel perlada de sudor y los ojos encendidos, amándose intensamente en el mismo lugar que las vio enamorarse. Acurrucada en el pecho de su platinada, sabiendo que esta vez no se marcharía, dejando que esta acariciase sus cabellos con ternura, supo que tenía que romper el silencio, necesitaba respuestas a pesar de que las intuía.

- **Creí que habías muerto**

-"Tú no tenías que estar en ese puente princesa"

- **Supongo que fue un fallo en tu plan maestro**

-"Lo fue, a punto estuve de no saltar, no quería que sufrieras"

- **¿Fingiste morir para que ellos no te buscaran?**

-"Exactamente, así una vez estuvieran en la cárcel tú y yo podíamos empezar de cero, pero me viste saltar y eso te hizo daño, es algo que no puedo perdonarme"

- **No te preocupes Elsa, no dejo de pensar que estás completamente loca, todo lo que has hecho… meterte en la mafia, destruirla desde dentro, solo por mis padres, estás loca**

-"Puede ser, estoy loca y te amo, te he amado siempre y dudo que deje de amarte en algún momento, el motor que guiaba mis actos siempre fuiste tú, el pensar que algún día serías feliz a mi lado"

 **-Ahora que estas aquí, ahora que estoy junto a ti, estoy completa. Elsa nos hemos pasado la vida entera buscándonos, de una manera u otra, yo intentando entender por qué no volviste y tu luchando para que el asesinato de mis padres no quedara impune, ahora todo ha terminado y solo quiero quedarme asi para siempre, juntas sin que nada vuelva a interponerse.**

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellas, mas era un silencio agradable, mecido por las olas mientras las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer y en sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa. Era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas.

 **Continuara…..**


	17. EL PESO DE UNA PROMESA

**CAPÍTULO 17 EL PESO DE UNA PROMESA**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta adaptación y que la han seguido hasta su final.**

 **También agradezco enormemente a Fanclere en dejarme adaptar su historia a un Elsanna.**

 **Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y Valiet y la historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Disney y Pixar y la historia a Fanclere**

 **Anna:**

Sonaba el despertador de forma estrepitosa, saltó de la cama como un rayo preparada para enfrentar a un nuevo día y todas las obligaciones que ello conllevaba. Al posar la mirada en el lado derecho de su cama su rostro dibujó una tierna sonrisa ya que Elsa dormía como un bebé, ajena al estrepitoso sonido. Ni una bomba despertaba a la platinada que compartía su vida desde hacía ya cinco largos años.

Las imágenes de ese periodo de tiempo acudían a su mente en demasiadas ocasiones, su historia y cómo por fin, tras tanto tiempo buscándose, era una sola. El recuerdo de ese atardecer en la playa, su reencuentro tras saber que seguía viva, una nueva promesa de estar juntas, de no volver a separarse. Los meses siguientes sirvieron para reencontrarse, aprender a conocerse tras tantos años separadas, aprender a leer sus miradas, sus gestos, sus rostros… Anna pudo conocer al final a Olaf, el hermano de su platina y artífice de su plan de huida, agradeciéndole inmediatamente que la hubiese cuidado durante tantos años en los que estuvieron separados.

Volver a la realidad supuso una gran prueba para ambas, Elsa no quería huir, quería afrontar los hechos y aceptar sus actos ya que no se arrepentía de ellos. Al aparecer en la oficina central del FBI con su platinada de la mano causó conmoción entre todos sus compañeros, todos reaccionaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, algunos se acercaban tímidamente a saludarla y felicitarla por su trabajo mientras otros se mantenían apartados, asustados por la leyenda que llevaba esa mujer a sus espaldas.

Durante tres horas se quedaron encerradas en el despacho del director, el jefe de Anna no podía controlar su ira ante esa situación, interrogando a Elsa largo y tendido, asegurándole que sería toda una conmoción dar a conocer al mundo que seguía viva. Miraba a Anna como si pudiese asesinarla, esa pecosa había roto todas las normas, involucrándose en ese caso aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos por la platinada.

Lo que parecía que acabaría con su despido y Elsa detenida, finalmente terminó con su jefe pidiéndole a la platinada que se uniera a ellos como ayudante ya que a pesar de que no había hecho las cosas de la forma más idónea, ella sola había conseguido meter en prisión a más de la mitad de mafiosos en Corona.

Con el paso del tiempo se había ganado la placa a base de esfuerzo, demostrando que su inteligencia y capacidad eran dignas de tener en cuenta.

De enemigas y contrarias pasaron a ser compañeras y a trabajar codo con codo para limpiar las calles de Corona. Sin grandes incidentes y consiguiendo que el mismo director las felicitase en más de una ocasión, demostrando que juntas hacían un equipo formidable.

Sonreía con ganas ya que su platinada no era muy amiga de las normas y solía actuar como a ella le parecía sin pensar en las consecuencias. Libre, valiente y decidida, guiándose por su instinto siempre solía acertar por lo que solo se ganaba algún que otro reproche de vez en cuando.

Llegó el momento en el que ambas sintieron que debían dar un paso más, llevaban poco viviendo juntas y compartiendo su día a día, pero su pasado estaba presente y la certeza de que querían estar juntas toda la vida cogió peso y decidieron casarse. No fue por todo lo alto, más bien algo íntimo entre ambas, el sello de una promesa que llevaba mucho tiempo latiendo en sus almas, Elsa Frozen había desaparecido por completo, en el mismo momento que le dio el sí quiero a su cobriza tomó su apellido y juró entregarle la vida. Cinco años habían pasado y cada día agradecía tenerla a su lado, los momentos que vivieron juntas, los miedos que afrontaron, la historia que juntas estaban construyendo agregó un nuevo capítulo cuando Elsa, que solía visitar a menudo el orfanato, se enamoró perdidamente de dos gemelos y se empeñó en adoptarlos. Anna no podía negarle nada y, como huérfana al igual que la platinada, sabía que nadie mejor que ellas podían ofrecerles a esos niños una familia y un hogar.

Volvió a mirar a su bella durmiente con amor, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro recordando su pasado y analizando su futuro, brillante y lleno de vida, se sintió durante unos instantes pequeña, mientras la felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

Besó sus labios, sabiendo que de ese modo se despertaría ya que el sonido de la alarma no estaba surgiendo efecto. Sus ojos azules somnolientos se fueron abriendo entre quejidos y maldiciones, ya que quería seguir durmiendo, consiguiendo que riese con ganas y besase sus labios con más intensidad.

- **Arriba dormilona, es hora de ir a trabajar**

-"No quiero, vete tú"

- **Perezosa, anda despierta o quieres acabar en el despacho del gran jefe**

-"Quiero café"

 **-Yo lo preparo, tú ocúpate de los niños y por favor que se vistan correctamente Elsa**

-"Sí mi sargento"

Con un nuevo beso se marchó a preparar café, dándole vueltas al hecho de dejar a Elsa ocuparse de los niños ya que cuando los tres se juntaban no podía distinguir quién era el adulto.

Tras un desayuno a la velocidad de la luz, ya que su esposa se había dedicado a hacer peleas de almohadas con sus hijos y se habían retrasado, corrieron al coche para dejar a los pequeños en el colegio y poner rumbo a la oficina. Durante el trayecto, Anna quiso asesinar a su esposa al menos diez veces, ya que sus hijos peleaban entre ellos y esta los animaba con muletillas o jactándose y riendo sus gracias, finalmente y tras una mirada asesina de la cobriza, Elsa amedrentó a los pequeños y finalmente los dejaron en la puerta de la escuela, poniendo rumbo a la oficina, llegando ligeramente tarde.

Nada más llegar, se dirigió al despacho del director ya que tenía que reunirse con él y analizar el nuevo caso que tenía entre manos, dejando a Elsa con Merida y Rapunzel, sin saber que esta conseguiría desquiciarlas ya que quedaba muy poco para que por fin dieran el paso hacia el altar y los nervios los tenían a flor de piel.

Punzi estaba exasperada porque Merida solo pensaba en el menú que ofrecerían en el convite mientras Elsa aseguraba que no había nada más importante, cuando ambas se juntaban era un auténtico dolor de cabeza, o de estómago ya que a menudo no podían dejar de reír.

Tras su reunión con el director y tras recibir nuevamente un aviso por el comportamiento de Elsa, aviso que su jefe le dio con una tierna sonrisa ya que tras cinco años había cogido muchísimo cariño a la platinada, Anna salió y se encontró de frente con la mirada de su esposa, su sonrisa cargada de amor e inconscientemente empezó a girar el anillo que adornaba su dedo, el mismo anillo que las unía como esposas, un anillo que, en lugar de llevar grabado en su interior sus nombres y la fecha de su enlace, habían decidido escribir como un lema para jamás olvidar que desde su más tierna infancia se habían amado, con la inocencia de las niñas, con la pasión arrolladora de dos almas que se pertenecen. Dentro de su alianza rezaba grabado " **EL PESO DE UNA PROMESA** ".

 **FIN**


End file.
